Final Destination
by Edward's Eternal
Summary: Two lost, lonely people travelling to different destinations. One storm that brings them together. Could their meeting alter their final destination?
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing except a vivid imagination. All rights belong to S Meyer.**_

* * *

 _ **~Bella~**_

Airports were lonely places in the dark of the night, but especially so in the middle of a snowstorm. It was unnaturally quiet and empty with all the planes grounded, the skeleton staff talking softly among themselves.

With a sigh, I shifted my backpack higher and moved away from the counter toward the window. Outside, the snow beat against the panes, the wind wild in its fury. I leaned my aching head on the cold glass, watching the storm swirl and rage outdoors.

Turning around, I scanned the terminal. People were scattered everywhere—those who were silly or hopeful enough not to listen to the reports of the sudden storm and plane cancellations were now stranded, or those, like me, who hadn't been able to get a hotel room. My plane should have flown around the storm and been fine, except for the unexpected problem with the engine, forcing an emergency landing just before the airport closed to all traffic. I had been in the back of the plane, and by the time I made it to the front of the line, the few hotel rooms the airline was able to provide were long gone. I had accepted the travel voucher for another flight, a food voucher I could use in the terminal, and their apologies with a smile. The woman I was talking to managed to grab me a small pillow—smiling in gratitude when I told her I already had my own blanket in my pack . Listening to the people cursing and complaining at the airline staff, I was flummoxed. It wasn't as if they caused the storm preventing us from getting out of the city, or the fact, because of the same storm, they couldn't even take us off the airport grounds.

I glanced at all the people, noticing most of the seats and spots against the walls were taken. The terminal was well lit and there were a large number of people sleeping or using their phones and iPads. There were long lines at the payphones, as people tried to contact their loved ones. I felt the sudden rush of sadness. I had no one to call. No one was waiting for me to come home, or cared where I was or that I would be late arriving at my destination.

Investigating, I noticed an escalator leading down to some other, smaller gates. I paused, looking over my shoulder—I could go back through security into the larger main terminal. It probably wouldn't be as busy out there. I could find a spot to sit and watch the storm, but then decided I would see enough snow over the next while, and what I really needed was some sleep. I headed down, wondering if perhaps it might be quieter below. At the bottom, I hesitated, then grinned in relief, because the area was almost deserted. The lights were dimmed, there was no staff at the gates and only a few people were relaxing in chairs. I walked to the far corner, sitting down in one of the empty rows and pulling my backpack off my weary shoulders. Leaning forward, I stretched out my back with a small sigh of satisfaction. Sitting back, I closed my eyes, only to realize I should have taken a couple Tylenol. With a groan, I got up and found a fountain, swallowing the pills I had dug out from my pack. Seeing as I was right beside a washroom, I went in and washed my face and hands, brushed my teeth, and ran a comb through my hair. Feeling a little fresher, I made my way back to my little corner, frowning when I saw I had company.

Across from my spot, a man was stretched out, already sleeping. His legs were bent at a funny angle, pulled tight to his body, and his head buried on his arm that was tucked under a scrunched up jacket. On the floor beside him sat a bulging backpack resting against the seat and a battered guitar case. He was dressed in a white T-shirt and jeans, his feet clad in dusty work boots. The way he was curled up, his T-shirt had ridden up over his pants, exposing a wide expanse of his naked back. His jeans were pulled down, the waistband of his underwear peeking over the edge. Tilting my head, I read _Fruit of the Loom_ written across the banding. Feeling like a stalker, my eyes drifted lower, settling on his ass.

His well-shaped, very firm-looking ass. The angle he was bent in showed it off to perfection. Squinting my eyes, I could even see two dimples that rested just over the swell of his ass cheeks and the sudden desire to reach across and touch them made me actually sit on my hands so I didn't do exactly that.

I frowned, wondering if I should move. Maybe he wanted privacy. Internally, I snorted—as if anyone could find privacy in an airport. Obviously, like me, he had sought out the quietest place he could find, because he wanted to sleep.

Which was a very good idea.

Shoving my backpack under my feet like a stool, I shut my eyes and leaned my head back. But I couldn't get comfortable. I shifted a little and tried again. I used the pillow I'd been given and attempted to curl into the seat, but the metal bars dug into my side and the thin cushion under me offered no relief at all. I turned the other way, trying to find a more comfortable position, throwing an envious glare toward the fine-assed, sleeping man. He seemed pretty cozy.

I watched as his shoulders moved in a continuous slow rhythm, his breathing deep and even. I tried matching my breathing to his and felt myself relax and my eyes drift shut. A loud noise behind me was startling, and I sat back up to see a woman had dropped a large overstuffed suitcase. I turned around and attempted once more to relax, but this time it didn't work. I was never good at sleeping while sitting up. My slumbering neighbor made a low groan, his arm twitching a little before he resettled, and I frowned. He was lying down—stretched out across a few seats. Maybe I should try doing that. I stood up and pulled on the wide, metal arm rail, but it didn't budge. I pushed and pulled, but I couldn't get it to move. I moved to the next set of seats and tried again. Obviously, some of them had to pull up so you could lie down. Ass-man had figured it out. Surely I could, too.

However, I had no success. I sat down, frustrated. Looking across the aisle, I wondered if maybe only certain rows allowed you to move the handle out of the way. Cautiously, I tested a couple in his row, tugging hard on the handles, but none of them budged. Finally, in desperation, I circled around and warily leaned over the back of the seats he was sleeping on to see how the arm lifted. I was shocked when I realized the arm wasn't missing. Mr. Ass-man was curled right around the metal—so tightly it was digging into his stomach. I shook my head—it had to be uncomfortable, yet still he slept. Unable to resist, I stared at his slumbering face. He was handsome. Beyond handsome. He had turned a bit, so his entire face was on display, his bright-colored hair in wild waves around his temples. Thick, arched eyebrows framed wide-spaced eyes. Long, dark, full lashes rested on high cheekbones. A sharp jaw was covered in thick scruff, the color glinting red in the dim light. Full, pouty lips were partially open, his pink tongue resting on the bottom lip invitingly. I frowned at the dark circles under his eyes, but understood better how he was able to sleep in such an awkward position. He was exhausted. Now that I could see him, I realized that even asleep he wasn't in total rest. His hand moved, fingers twitching constantly. His eyebrows flexed and contracted as his mouth frowned and pursed. Another low groan escaped his lips as a soft pleading "no," came out. His hand moved, lifting and seeking, his fingers flexing mid-air.

I felt the strangest need to comfort him. I wanted to run my fingers through his wild hair and soothe him; hold his hand and stroke the rough-looking skin so he would relax. When his hand moved again, I slipped mine into it, squeezing the wide palm lightly. Instantly, he seemed to calm and his face relaxed. His hand flexed and held onto mine.

My gaze strayed over to my backpack. I wondered if I should cover him with my blanket and if there was any way of sliding the airplane pillow under his head, to make him a little more comfortable. I wanted to do something, help in some small way. Why, I had no idea, but the urge was overwhelming. I had to get my hand back first, though. I glanced back down, only to freeze in place.

His eyes were now open—staring right at me. Wide, startled eyes, so green it was like losing oneself in a deep forest. I felt my cheeks burst into flames at being caught leaning over him and staring.

I waited for the anger. The yelling that would start any second.

Instead, his full mouth curved into a slow, deep smile.

"Hello."

* * *

 **I wonder who the stranger is?**

 **Update next week. Am still recovering, still only have one good hand, so it will be a slower story to post. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Edward~**_

I woke from my restless sleep, senses on alert. Dragging in a deep breath, a strange sensation hit my chest at the sweet scent that filled my head. It was light and floral—like walking through a mass of lilac trees on a warm summer day, their scent rising up and enveloping you in their soft fragrance. I knew, even before I opened my eyes, someone was beside me.

I opened my lids slowly, staring transfixed at the girl who hovered over me, like a protective angel. My hand was wrapped around hers tightly. I blinked, unsure if I was dreaming or not—she looked so unreal in the dim light I wasn't sure if I was truly awake. Long, molten chocolate hair hung over the back of the seat she was leaning against. The thick strands tickled my wrist and the desire to move my hand and wrap it around the tresses was strong.

She was looking past me, her dark eyes thoughtful. She was biting her bottom lip—tiny teeth worrying the plump flesh, and I wanted to save the flesh from the torture she was inflicting on it. I felt no fear seeing her bending over me, or the fact she was touching me. There was only curious warmth from her closeness. Her gaze shifted, her lovely eyes meeting mine, widening as she realized I was now awake. A deep red blush stained her cheeks, her teeth now sinking even farther into that lip.

A rush of hot, fast desire tore through me as I gazed at her. I wanted to sit up and drag her to me. Cup her face and feel the heat of her skin under my fingers. Taste that tortured bottom lip. Bury my face into her neck and breathe her in as I wound my fingers into that glorious hair.

And then I wanted to kiss her.

Like I had never kissed anyone in my life.

The idea made me smile.

Her eyes were wide and fearful, and I knew I had to make the first move.

"Hello."

She blinked, looked at our entwined hands, and blinked again. Then she started to talk—very fast.

"You were asleep. I just wanted to see how the arm things went up and I was checking. I wasn't staring—I really wasn't staring. Okay—well, I was, a little. 'Cause you're gorgeous. Like _wow_ gorgeous. But I didn't know that when I was looking for the arm thing. You're gonna have bruises, you know that, right? In your stomach—from pressing into the metal thing. I was gonna move away, but then you looked sad and started muttering, so I thought you needed someone to hold your hand that kept moving." She finally drew in a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

I frowned, unsure what part of that paragraph she had just spit out, I should respond to. So I started at the end. "You're sorry? For holding my hand?" I smirked at her. "Or staring? Or calling me 'wow, gorgeous'?"

"Are you mad I'm holding your hand?"

With a start I realized I was, indeed, still clutching her small hand within mine. "No."

"The staring part then—you're mad about that?" She started gnawing on that bottom lip of hers again.

"I suppose I should be. You are invading my privacy and personal space after all."

"But you're not?" She sighed—a deep huff of hair that lifted her hair so it brushed against my wrist once more.

"No." I had to laugh. She was rather cute. I squeezed her hand, brushing her knuckle with my thumb. "Thank you for checking on me—even if you were trying to figure out the, ah, arm rest."

"That's what it's called!" She grinned in triumph. "I always forget words when I'm tired."

Feeling strangely regretful, I released her hand. "You should get some sleep, then."

Groaning, I unfurled my legs and rolled off the seats, swinging my arms and stomping my feet. I ran my hand over my stomach, which was surprisingly tender. Maybe she was right and I would have bruises. I had been pushed into the metal bar fairly tight. I stopped trying to uncramp my muscles when I realized she was staring. "What?"

"Holy shit. You're tall." She looked across the seats where I'd been napping. "How'd you even fit?"

I sat down heavily and scrubbed my hand over my face. "I was so tired I didn't even notice."

"Did your flight get canceled?"

"Yes, but I've been here all day. My friend dropped me off this morning. My flight wasn't until later, but it was the only way to get here. After he left, I discovered I left my wallet at his place. It took me forever to get in touch with him. I could still check in for my flight since I had my passport, but I had nothing else. By the time I got in touch with him, the airport was closing and the roads were too bad to get my wallet to me. He's going to try in the morning. If he can't make it, he'll mail it to me."

"Oh. That's awful."

I nodded. "The storm hit so fast—I guess no one expected it; well, unless you listen to weather reports constantly." He chuckled. "So I've been stuck here all day."

"Wait, if you had no wallet, what did you eat?"

"I had five bucks in my pocket. I got a coffee and a bagel."

"When was that?"

I shrugged. "About noon, I guess."

She was out of her seat like a shot and hurried away, leaving me gaping after her retreating form.

 _What had I said?_

She disappeared around the corner, and I shook my head. I didn't even know if she was coming back. I sat back in my seat—maybe my protective little angel was slightly crazy.

I noticed a backpack and purse sitting on the floor across from me, as well as one of those airplane pillows. They must belong to her, which meant she had to be returning.

I grabbed the pillow and leaned my head back. I still had no idea to where she'd taken off.

I looked out the window at the empty runway. There was a storm raging outside.

Where _could_ she go?

 **~o0o~**

Twenty minutes later she was back, carrying a paper tray and a bag. I could hear her coming, her steps hurried, and she was panting as she rounded the corner. I opened my weary eyes as she approached, feeling myself smiling as I took her in. She was a slip of a girl—I doubted she would even come up to my chest if I stood in front of her. She would fit well under my arm when walking, her head resting below my shoulder. It would be the perfect height to nuzzle. I blinked at the strange thoughts.

She stopped in front of me, dropping to the floor. "I got you food."

"What?"

"You've been here all day. You're tired and hungry. I went and got you food."

"But you left your purse? I don't want you spending money on me." I frowned at her. "You don't even know me."

She waved her hand dismissively. "They gave me a food voucher, and the Tim's reopened a little while ago so I got you some food." She stared at me with her expressive eyes. "They make great sandwiches. You have to eat."

"Are you always this bossy?"

"Pretty much. My dad . . ." Her voice trailed off and a sad look crossed her face. "Yeah, I guess so."

The distressed look on her face made my chest hurt. I didn't know why, but I didn't like seeing her look that way. I lowered myself to the floor beside her and stuck out my hand. "I guess since we've already held hands, we're not strangers anymore . . . but I want to know the name of the little angel who's feeding me."

Her cheeks darkened, but she placed her hand in mine. "Bella. Bella Swan."

I closed my fingers around her hand, enclosing it fully. It felt right, nestled into my palm, the warmth of her skin pleasant against mine. I lifted her hand to my mouth and kissed the soft skin. "I'm Edward Cullen. It's a joy to meet you, Bella Swan."

Her eyes grew wide. "You kissed my hand."

"You held mine first."

She giggled. "Good point." Then she pulled her hand away and started unpacking the bag. She shoved two sandwiches and a container of soup toward me, and set a coffee and milk beside it. "There're a couple doughnuts in the bag, too."

"What about you?"

"I got one." She pushed the pile again. "Eat."

I was about to protest, but changed my mind since I was starving. When I had my wallet back, I could return the favor if the food places had reopened and we were going to be stuck here for a long time. Unwrapping a sandwich, I took a big bite, humming as I enjoyed the thick filling. Bella ate her sandwich and sipped at her coffee far slower than I did. We didn't talk much, but our eyes met often, holding briefly before one of us would look away—usually Bella. I liked looking at her, seeing the color creep up on her cheeks and how gentle her gaze was on me. Her eyes were deep, dark pools of brown that gleamed even in the dim light.

I sat back, feeling full, then I stretched out my legs, sipping the coffee she had brought me.

"Thank you," I murmured with a satisfied sigh. "That was very kind of you."

"I try to be kind to people."

I had a feeling she didn't have to try too hard. Being kind was something I was sure came naturally to Bella.

I smiled at her. "What do you do when you're not hanging out in airports, hovering over people and feeding them?"

Her smile fell, and she looked away. "I'm kinda between things."

I took another sip of my coffee. "I know that feeling."

"Where are you headed, Edward? Where's your final destination?"

It was my turn to frown. "Vancouver."

"You don't look very happy about that."

I shut my eyes and drew in a deep breath. "I'm not."

Her voice was gentle. "Why are you going, then?"

I opened my eyes and into her soulful eyes. She was waiting, patiently, her gaze calm. I was about to tell her it didn't matter, but suddenly I wanted to tell her the truth—because to me, it did matter. It mattered a lot.

"I'm a musician. At least, in my heart I am. I've been traveling, trying to get a break, get someone to listen to my music. Things had been looking up and I thought I'd finally gotten what I needed. I spent all my savings recording a CD. I put everything I had into it; in fact I borrowed money to finish it."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. A big fat nothing. The guy I worked with got a better offer and walked away. My so-called manager told me he was done and moved on. So I'm left with a bunch of CD's I can't sell, no money in the bank, and not even enough to find a place to live."

"Oh, Edward, that's terrible."

"My friend, Emmett, loaned me enough to get me here so I could try to start something back up. But it's not happening. So now . . ." I sighed heavily. "I had to call my father, listen to his lecture and his lists of 'I told you so's' and accept his offer of a job."

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad. You can work and save some money for your music, then try again."

"Uh, no . . . My father's offer came with conditions, Bella."

"What sort of conditions?"

"No more music. No more chasing a 'stupid dream' that will never pan out. He told me it was time to grow up and act like a responsible adult, and the only way he would agree to help me was if I gave him the next five years. He paid off my debts, paid for this flight, and he'll help me find a decent place to live." I smiled sadly. "At least he didn't insist I live at his place."

Bella gathered both my hands in hers, squeezing hard. I found her touch oddly comforting. "You don't get along well with your father?"

"No. I've never been the son he wanted. My head and heart have always been too filled with nonsense—according to him."

"What kind of job will you be doing in Vancouver?"

"My father owns an insurance company."

Just the thought made me shudder.

I regarded Bella for a quiet moment, then the words starting to come faster. "Knowing I'll be spending my days behind a desk—pushing papers, attending meetings, issuing policies, dealing with claims, and be stuck doing it day after day, weeks on end—until the five years are up, makes me . . . nauseous.

"I hate insurance."

She nodded in sympathy.

I hung my head. "I know I should be grateful. Lots of other guys would be happy to have a job to go to. I just—"

"Just what?"

"I _know,_ Bella. I know that once I'm there, I'll never get out. I'll be there the rest of my life, growing old behind that desk, turning into a gray-haired old man like my father; angry and bitter at the world because life passed me by while I processed bits of other people's lives."

"You don't have anything else you can do?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't. I have a hundred bucks in my wallet. Not a cent left in the bank. I sold or pawned everything I had, except for my guitar." I glanced at the case reverently, then continued. "I spent the last three weeks pounding the pavement, looking for a job—anything that meant I didn't have to go back there. I even went back to construction, but I couldn't find anything permanent or even make enough to live on. I found nothing, and I can't keep living on Em's couch. So I had to agree to my father's terms."

My head fell back against the seat. "I haven't slept much since then."

"Oh, Edward."

"Pretty pathetic, yeah? A twenty-seven-year-old guy going home to Daddy. A real loser."

"You're not a loser!" she hissed vehemently. "Life's dealt you some bad breaks. There's nothing to be ashamed of in asking your dad for some help." She sniffed. "He sounds like a pompous ass, though."

I chuckled. "He is."

"What about your mom?"

"She died when I was a kid." I paused and swallowed. "I don't remember him being like this when she was alive, but once she died, he cut himself off from life . . . and me. We seemed to do nothing except butt heads after that—it's one of the reasons I left."

"I'm sorry."

I squeezed her hand and shifted closer so our knees were touching. We were still alone in this part of the airport, our own quiet little corner in the vastness of the building. "What about you Bella? Where are you heading? Where's your final destination? Are you going home?"

There was a long pause before she spoke.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I hope so."

* * *

 **Of course it was Edward.**

 **Thank you for reading. See you next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Edward~**

My brow furrowed at her words. They were filled with so much sadness I could feel it. "Can you tell me?" I asked quietly.

Our gazes locked and held. Sitting this close, I could see the sorrow in her eyes and I pulled my hand back, taking both of hers in mine, wanting to offer her the same comfort she had given me.

"My parents divorced when I was younger."

I nodded for her to continue.

"I lived with my mom until I was a teenager. She got remarried, and I decided to go live with my dad for a while and give them some privacy. He lived in a small town outside of Calgary. It's very pretty there—lots of mountains."

"How did that work?"

She gave me a sad smile. "Charlie was great. Quiet, but a good dad. He worked a lot—he was the local town police chief. I went to school and worked part-time. We got along well and I was very happy. My mom got divorced a couple years later, got married again, and then divorced—again." She shrugged self-consciously. "She was never one to stay put very long."

"A free spirit?"

"That's being kind, I think."

"Oh?"

"I was grateful to go live with my dad. My mom was always dragging me places. She'd hear of some great place to live, with lots of opportunities for _her,_ and we'd go. I lost count of how many schools I went to, how many places we lived. I can't remember most of the names of my mom's boyfriends who came and went. I never stayed anywhere long enough for me to get close to anyone, so I didn't have many friends growing up. I was too busy making sure the bills were being paid and there were groceries in the house. I learned, early on if I didn't want to be hungry, I needed to fend for myself."

I frowned at her description. "That sounds rough, Bella. Lonely."

She nodded. "It was. But with Charlie, I found some stability. I made a couple friends. I did well at school and I liked looking after him." She sighed wistfully. "Maybe because he looked after me in return."

"What happened?"

"My mom continued to move to different places—I only saw her a few times. I started to go to University and she called one day, out of the blue. She was . . . sick."

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head, her eyes looking everywhere but at me as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I gave up school and went to look after her. That was a year ago—she died two weeks ago today."

I clasped her hands tighter. "Sweetheart . . . I'm so sorry."

She nodded as more tears coursed down her face.

"So you're heading back to Charlie now?"

She choked out a "no," and closed her eyes for a moment.

"School?"

"Charlie . . . d-died in a car accident a month ago," she whispered. "He was hit by a drunk driver during a routine pull over."

"Oh, God . . . _Bella_."

Without another thought, I pulled her into my arms, holding her tight. Sobs racked her body, with hardly a sound coming from her. Only the softest little cries in relation to how hard she was shaking in my arms. I cursed myself—here I was complaining about my father who was removed but at least still here, and she had suffered the loss of both her parents within a few weeks.

"I couldn't leave Renee to go to Charlie's funeral," she sobbed out. "She was so ill at that point, and there was no one else who could stay with her. I couldn't even tell her; she never knew. They held a memorial without me there."

I held her closer. She'd been suffering this all alone. Watching her mother die, knowing her father was already gone. I marveled at her strength. She had somehow made it through all that pain.

I let her cry. I didn't try to hush her or tell her placating words of how things would get better. I simply held her until she wasn't crying anymore. I had the feeling she'd been holding everything in so long, she needed to get it out.

Eventually, she pulled back, rubbing her face with her sleeve. "Sorry," she mumbled. "You didn't need to see that."

Slipping my fingers under her chin, I lifted her face up, forcing her to meet my eyes. Her gaze was sad and weary, and she looked almost lost.

"It's fine, Bella."

"I got your shirt wet."

"It'll dry."

She sniffed, another tear running down her cheek. I caught it with my thumb, wiping it away. "It's going to be okay."

She nodded, the action moving my thumb so it brushed her lips. Her damp, smooth, plump lips that pursed and pouted slightly at my touch. The air around us suddenly changed, became static with heat. My grip on her face tightened as I felt the warmth of her breath drifting over my thumb. I moved my hand, my forefinger now tracing her bottom lip. "So soft, my angel. Your lips are so soft."

Her eyes widened as I shifted nearer, slipping my hand around the back of her neck. I lowered my head a touch, thrilled when she lifted her chin, her face coming closer.

"Bella—"

"Edward—"

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"Yes, please."

I pulled her to me, covering her mouth with mine. Warm, supple lips melded to my harder ones. Her fingers curled into the back of my hair, holding me close. With a small groan, I reached out, yanking her onto my lap and deepening the kiss. My tongue met hers, sliding and twisting in long, sweeping passes; stealing her breath and making it mine. The airport around us faded away. All that existed was this sweet girl in my embrace. My arms folded over her back, creating a cage, holding her tight. She made the faintest little sounds, tiny whimpers and gasps that ignited my passion. She stroked the back of my neck restlessly, returning my ardor in full. I hardened when she rolled her hips, grinding into her and groaning.

The sound of high-pitched giggles startled me and I drew back, gasping for air. An unamused looking woman shook her head at me as she grabbed the toddler she was chasing into her arms.

"Public place, young man," she admonished.

Bella's head was buried in my chest, her voice muffled. "It was private 'til you showed up."

I tried to hide the grin pulling at my lips, failing completely.

The woman's husband took the child from her arms and tugged on her. "Let them alone, Mary. I remember when we took every chance we had to lock lips." He winked at me as he escorted them away and I couldn't resist winking back. I watched them go up the escalator, then turned my attention back to the girl I was holding. I dropped a kiss onto her head, nuzzling the fragrant hair.

"They're gone."

She looked up, embarrassed, but the sadness from earlier gone. "I guess it's a good thing we were interrupted."

"I guess so." I hesitated and cleared my throat. "I don't, ah, usually go around kissing random women in airports."

"Where do you usually kiss them? The bus station?"

I laughed at her quick wit. "No, Miss Bossy. I don't usually kiss women anywhere."

She arched her eyebrow playfully. "You do it very well for not kissing us _anywhere_."

I lowered my head, brushing her lips.. "Oh, yeah? You liked that, did you?"

"Edward," she whispered.

"Bella."

"Please."

I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to feel her mouth on mine again. I jerked her hard against me and crashed my lips to hers. Instantly, the world disappeared once more and all that was left was us. Her mouth, her warmth, and the blistering heat I could feel building. Moments passed as I kissed her, devouring the taste of her, somehow knowing I would never get enough.

The voice on the loudspeaker startled us both, and we pulled apart, both shocked to see the lights were now on. We listened to the drone of the bored voice informing us the runways were still shut down and no planes would be departing until further notice. I glanced at my watch, surprised to find it was almost five a.m. Meeting Bella's eyes, I smiled at her while caressing her back. "Guess we're stuck for another little while."

She nodded and moved off my lap. Immediately, I missed her being close and I caught her hand. "Where are you going?"

She stood and stretched. "I'll be right back."

She headed toward the restroom, and I leaned my head back, groaning.

What the hell was I doing? Making out with a total stranger in a deserted airport. Telling her my life story. Sharing things with her I'd never told another person.

I had to be crazy. At some point today, she'd get on her plane and I'd get on mine and we'd never see each other again. We both had lives we had to find and live—both in different destinations and with different circumstances.

Yet, as I watched her come back, my first instinct was to hold out my hand, smiling as she took it. I pulled her down beside me. "You should get some rest."

"You, too."

I stood up. "We both will. I'll be back."

I studied my reflection in the mirror of the men's room, then splashed some water on my face. I had already sent my father a text so he knew I was stuck here indefinitely, and Emmett still couldn't get here with my wallet because of the storm. I knew all that should bother me more. Normally, I would be impatient, cursing the weather and pacing the airport restlessly, but instead, I grinned at the cute brunette waiting for me by the wall.

Lowering myself down, I arched an eyebrow in her direction. "We gonna sleep on the floor?"

"It has to be more comfortable than stretched out across those chairs."

I rubbed my stomach reflectively. "You're probably right."

I took the little pillow she had in her hands and placed it on my lap, patting it in invitation. She looked at me, her brow furrowed. "Are you sure? I was going to sit up and you lie down."

"Nope. I slept earlier. Your turn. C'mon."

She curled up, her head on my lap, staring up at me. I ran my hands through her thick hair, stroking her forehead the way I remembered my mom doing it when I was a kid. I loved how she leaned into my touch, pressing her head to my hand. "Relax, angel," I spoke softly. "My turn to watch over you."

Her eyes fluttered and drifted closed, her shoulders curling inward as her body grew heavy. I didn't stop stroking her head, even when I knew she was asleep. Something about her made me want to make sure she was safe and cared for. That she knew she was both—however brief our time was together. My hand stilled as I realized how sad the thought of leaving her in a few hours made me.

I shook my head at the strange thoughts, and leaned back into the wall. I must be overtired and overthinking everything.

This was just a fleeting moment in my life—in both of our lives.

A layover.

Nothing more.

* * *

 **You keep thinking that, Edward.**

 **See you next week. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Edward~**

I woke up, confused. Blinking, I opened my eyes, and I realized I was staring at a wall. I shifted a little, my muscles protesting as I moved. I was stiff, sore, and unsure how I ended up lying down. The last thing I remembered was sitting on the floor beside Bella, and her falling asleep curled beside me.

 _Bella._

My body jerked, then relaxed as I understood why I was so warm. Bella was still snuggled into me, except now we were both lying on the ground, her back against the wall and me in front of her, like a human shield. She was pressed up against me, my shirt held in her fist tight, her face buried in my chest. Our legs were entwined and the little blanket she had earlier was draped over top of us. My head was resting on my folded arm, the nerves tingling as circulation began to flow again. My other arm was lay over her, holding her close. An announcement on the loudspeaker, calling my name, made me ease my arm out from under Bella and sit up; at the same time my phone buzzed and I grabbed it out of my pocket.

"Yeah?" I rasped.

"Edward, man, where are you?"

"Emmett?"

"Who else?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport. I've been paging you."

"Shit. I fell asleep. How did you get here?"

He chuckled. "I borrowed my neighbor's snowmobile. Wicked. I'm by the check-in counter."

"I'll be right up."

I glanced over to see Bella watching me, still lying on the floor.

"Emmett's here with my wallet."

She sat up, nodding. "You should go get it. You should also see if they have any information about flights."

I stood up, stretching, trying to get the kinks out of my neck. "I will. I'll have to come back through security, so I might be a bit. Give me your ticket—I can at least ask for you at the same time. I'll bring coffee too, okay?"

She smiled up at me, all sleep rumpled and tired-looking.

I thought she was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. I bent down and kissed her forehead. "Don't run away, Bella Swan."

Her eyes crinkled. "Where else am I gonna go, Edward?"

It took all of my control not to tell her wherever it was I would go with her. Instead, I grinned back. "I'll be back."

"I'll be here."

Even knowing that, I hated leaving her.

 **~o0o~**

Part of me felt guilty for not wanting to hang with Emmett. After all, he had driven all this way with my wallet. I was glad when he told me the snowmobile was outside and he couldn't stay anyway. He did reiterate his invitation to stay with him longer; assuring me he'd help me find a job. I smiled in gratitude as I shook his hand. I had to face my father and accept my life. Chasing after a dream that would never happen needed to end.

I watched him leave, then made my way through the line, only to find out I wouldn't be getting out of here for a few more hours. The snow had finally stopped, they were clearing the runways, but there was a huge backlog of people to move. I inquired for Bella's destination and was told the same thing. I found out we would actually be on the same flight until we got to Calgary. There she'd get off the plane, and I would continue on. Knowing I had more time with her somehow made the wait seem less tedious. I was still smiling as I slid down the wall beside her a short time later. Our bags were piled beside her, and she was resting against them, only opening her eyes as I nudged her with my foot.

She accepted the coffee and the news, neither of us upset for the further delay.

I grinned as I showed her my boarding pass. "We're on the same flight."

"How?"

I shrugged. "Charm, mostly."

She giggled. "No, really. How?"

I laughed with her. "She offered me a direct flight earlier, or this one." I hesitated, but continued. "I chose this one."

She seemed genuinely surprised. "Why?"

Wrapping my hand around hers, I squeezed her palm. "So I could have a little more time with you."

She smiled at me, leaning forward. I closed the distance and brushed my lips to hers. "Is that okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah," she whispered. "So okay." She winked. "Stalker."

I bumped her shoulder. "Only for you. You have to go and get your pass. She's holding the seat beside mine for you."

"Charmed her for that, too?"

"My charm works on mortal women, Bella. It's just you airport angels that it fails on."

She stood up, brushed off her pants, then grabbed her ID and ticket. She looked at me, a small frown on her face. "Your charms more than work, Edward. Trust me."

Then she turned and hurried away.

Even though I knew she'd be back, I hated watching her leave.

 **~o0o~**

She brought back more coffee and bagels—obviously she was as addicted to the stuff as me. All around us, the airport was coming to life—the tarmacs were being plowed and salted, more people started arriving for flights, and the counters were bustling. Planes were preparing to take off soon. We still had a few hours before we would depart, and I was content to sit with my little angel, people watching and talking.

We talked about anything and everything. I was amazed how much we had in common. We both liked the same types of music and books. We liked the company of others, yet enjoyed being alone. Bella filled her hours reading, while I wrote music. She even convinced me to play a song for her on my guitar. Watching her expression as I strummed quietly and sang to her, caused my heart to clench. Her eyes were misty when I finished and she leaned close, this time kissing me softly. "You have a gift," she whispered. "You can't give it up. Find a way of holding onto it, Edward."

Her quiet words made me smile. They also made me want to say things I couldn't. I felt overwhelmed by her, and by the emotions she stirred within me. Knowing our time was drawing to a close made me edgy.

Time seemed to be going by far too quick.

"Tell me about where you're headed."

She sighed. "It's a tiny town about two hours outside Calgary called Riverstoke. One of those small places, where everyone knows everyone, you know? People walk more than they drive. You can smell the forest, see the stars, and hear the birds in the morning."

"Sounds great."

"I love it there."

"And your house?"

"It's small. Three bedrooms, a nice sized living room, a big eat-in kitchen, and a small bathroom. Charlie tried to keep it up, but it needs updating and a lot of work. He wasn't a good handyman."

"Will you stay there?"

"For a while. I have to decide what to do. See if I can find a job, if I can afford to fix it up and stay or sell it."

Her voice sounded sad, and I frowned at her. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to stay. Settle down and make a life. I've always liked it there. It's a small town, but lovely, and the people are friendly. If I can stay, I will."

"If Emmett and I were there, we'd help you."

"Is that what Emmett does?"

"Yeah—he's very good. He works for a home building company. If they'd been hiring, I could have tried to stay. I'm pretty handy."

"It must be hard on your hands though?"

"At times—but at least I could have done both. Now, the only time I'll be playing my guitar is when I'm alone. Part of my father's conditions. No music."

"That's so wrong."

"I had no choice. I had to agree."

She looked at her hands, her fingers moving restlessly. "There's a bar in Riverstoke—they're always looking to hire people. My friend Alice and her husband own it. And they do open mic nights." At my startled look, she quickly added, "If you ever wanted to visit, I mean. Bring your guitar."

"You'd like that?"

"Yes."

"I'd like that, too . . ." My voice trailed off at the thought of spending more time with her after we left here.

"But?"

I turned so I was facing her. "I like you, Bella. I like you a lot."

"I like you, too."

"You're going to a new life, and I have to somehow come to terms with what sort of life I have waiting for me. I don't want to start something with you that's only going to end up with heartache for both of us." I reached for her hand, holding it tight. "I don't know when I could come and see you, or even if I could for a while. In the meantime, I don't want you passing up other opportunities."

"Other opportunities?"

"Bella . . . you really need to open your eyes and see yourself clearly. Some guy, probably several, will see you and want to take you out." I had to pause and swallow at the pain just thinking about the next words caused me. "And once they get to know you, they'll want you to belong to them. I can't . . . even bear the thought of that."

"So you think it's best to not even try?"

"I can't ask you to put your life on hold while I try to figure out mine. That's not fair—to either of us."

She yanked her hand away, looking annoyed. "What if I said I wanted to? Maybe I'm not interested in _other_ opportunities."

I sighed. "You should be, Bella. I'm not a good horse to hedge your bet on."

"I disagree."

"I adore you for thinking that. But, this is simply . . . a moment in time, Bella. For both of us."

Hurt filled her eyes. "I thought it was more . . . I thought you felt it, too."

"I do, but it can't happen. I refuse to let you think it can. I won't lie to you."

For a moment, she was silent. Then she nodded and turned away. "Thanks for being honest."

I swallowed the painful lump in my throat. I was being anything but. I wanted to tell her we'd call and text. I would come and see her whenever I could; I wanted to explore this—whatever this was—with her. I'd never felt anything remotely close, for another person, as I did for her—even in the short time since we'd met. She'd shown me more care than anyone had in my life in years, and I wanted more. However, I was too worried, if I said all that, I would hurt her—more than I just had. Dragging it out would only be worse, I told myself.

"I'll change my seat if you want. I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore."

She shook her head. "No, Edward, it's fine. We're, ah, good."

I reached over and cupped her chin, turning her face to mine. Her eyes were sad and yet still so gentle, as they looked at me. My thumb stroked over her soft skin. "I wish, more than you know, it could be different."

"So do I." She smiled and lifted her shoulder, trying to lighten the moment. "I could have used your construction expertise to help me fix up the house."

Before I could say anything, she drew back. "I'm kinda tired. I'm going to try to sleep. You'll keep watch on the bags?"

"Of course."

She turned away and slouched down, her head on her backpack. It took everything in me not to reach over and turn her back so she cuddled to me with her head on my lap. I knew I had lost the right to ask her now.

I glanced at my watch. Our flight was due to leave in two hours. If it was on time, that meant I had about six more hours with Bella.

Six more hours of pretending that what I had just told her was the truth. Of ignoring how it felt when I kissed her. How right her hand felt in mine. Of how the thought of saying goodbye to her was making my chest ache. How my head hurt at the mere thought of her walking away from me.

It was going to be the longest and most painful six hours of my life.

 **~o0o~**

We both tried to be what we'd been before I lied to her. But it didn't work. When she sat up, after having pretended to sleep for a while, we were awkward and the conversation stilted. I asked her more questions about her little house, offering suggestions when she described the creaking porch and the roof that always leaked on the one corner. In her own way, she was as quietly supportive as before, encouraging me to find a way to continue with my music and find a life that fulfilled me.

"I don't think you can be happy without your music, Edward. It's part of you. For your father to take that away is simply wrong."

She was right about that—I was angry with my father for that particular condition. Music meant so much to me, and I resented him for making me leave it behind.

But if I was given the choice, I _would_ give it up—if I could keep her.

But I had no choice.

I couldn't have either of them.

We boarded the plane, and I let her slip into the window seat. Outside the sun was bright on the whiteness of the snow, the airport now busy and filled with activity.

I noticed her fidgeting and I leaned closer. "Does flying make you nervous?"

She nodded and allowed me to hold her shaking hands. She didn't even object when I lifted them up and kissed her knuckles. She calmed down once we were airborne. All around us passengers were sleeping—the entire plane quiet. So many of us had been trapped all night, and now they were on their way to their destinations, relief won out and they relaxed knowing the end of the long wait was in sight.

Bell leaned her head back, closing her eyes. I noticed the dark circles under them, as well as the dampness that lingered in the corners, and cursed myself because I knew I had a hand in both. She was trying so hard to pretend she was fine, but I knew she wasn't.

I wasn't either.

I kept her hand in mine and watched her, my mind going as fast as the plane we were in. The more the miles flew by, the more the ache in my chest grew. Bella would walk away from me soon, and I'd never see her again. I'd head to B.C. and the life my father insisted I had to live, and she would make her own way in the small town, hundreds of miles away from me.

I would go to an apartment I'd never seen, and live there. My father would make sure it was decent and I had what I needed to live. Bella would go to her little house and try to fix it up and make a life for herself. She would struggle to make ends meet and fight to hold on to the place she thought of as home. My father's plan would enable me to live well, but it wouldn't feel like home.

Both of us would struggle for different reasons.

Both of us surrounded by people, yet alone.

I'd always felt alone—except for the past few hours. With Bella beside me, I hadn't felt that way. For the first time in my life since my mother died, I felt as though I was complete again—as if I mattered.

I mattered to Bella.

She mattered to me.

If we were together, things would be different. If I _chose_ differently, both our lives could change.

Thoughts, ideas, and images began taking shape in my head.

If I changed my mind.

If I asked Bella to let me go with her. Not to visit, but to stay.

She and I, could find and build a life we both were happy in—together. Fixing up her little house and making it ours. I could find a job—I could do anything. I wasn't afraid of hard work. She said the bar in her little town hired a lot. It would be a job that would still allow me to play my music without my father's restrictions. I could do both—work and make music, and be happy.

I looked at Bella, studying her face. She'd encourage me to do both. I knew she would. We could figure out a way for her to go back to school. It wouldn't be easy—any of it, but we could do it.

I suddenly saw two very different paths.

A life in which I did as my father asked and planned for me. A stable life of security and blandness. One without music or light where I was comfortable, but simply existed.

Or . . .

I could start one of total unknowns. Living in a strange city, with a woman I barely knew, yet wanted to know so much more. A life where we would have to struggle to make it work, but I knew would be filled with laughter and love and where music and happiness would be paramount. A life where the smile of the small brunette next to me would be the best reward I could ask for.

I sucked in a deep breath.

I was about to do something drastic.

Even more drastic than asking my father for help.

I was about to ask for another chance, and change my final destination.

 **~Bella~**

I heard his fast intake of air and felt Edward shift in his seat, his hand holding mine tighter. It took everything in me to remain still and pretend I was sleeping. I wanted to talk to him and tell him he was wrong. To beg him to see he could come to Riverstoke with me and find a life there. We could figure it out together. Neither of us had to face the future alone—without each other. He didn't have to give up his music and I didn't have to continue my lonely life. But he'd been honest with me and told me it, _us_ , wouldn't happen, so all I could do was get through this flight, and then say goodbye.

I would hate it, but I would do it.

His body pressed into mine, his warm breath drifted over my skin. "Bella," he whispered. "Open your eyes for me, my angel. I know you're not asleep."

I did as he asked, surprised to see how close he was. His face was inches from mine, his warm green eyes staring at me. My heart beat faster with his closeness.

"What?" I whispered back, hoping he wasn't going to apologize for not wanting me the same way I wanted him again.

"How did it feel?"

I frowned at him. "How did what feel?"

"When I kissed you. How did it feel?"

I stared at him, unsure how to answer. "I don't know if I can answer that."

"Can I try one thing?"

"Yes."

He buried his hand into my hair, drawing my face to his. His mouth covered mine and he kissed me, in a way I'd never been kissed before. Long, deep, sensuous passes of his tongue. Playful nips of his teeth as he pulled my bottom lip between his. Low-pitched groans that let me know how he felt. He possessed me totally. Tenderness, passion, want, desire, and longing were in that kiss. Deeper and deeper we sank into the emotion he stirred up between us. I held him tight, my fingers digging into his skin, never wanting to let him go. His hand held my face snug to his while his other arm had me locked against him. It was only the clearing of someone's throat that pulled us apart, and even then, he refused to let me go. He pressed his forehead to mine.

"Do you know what it felt like to me?"

I shook my head, my heartbeat thundering in my ears.

"Like I was home. Like it was the start of forever."

I gasped quietly. _Why was he saying this?_

"Did it feel like that to you?"

"Yes," I breathed out.

He buried his head into my shoulder. "I can't let you go. Even though I should, I can't."

"I don't want you to."

He raised his head, his gaze intense. "I want to go with you."

"Then come."

"I don't have anything to offer you. I'm broke, and once he finds out I'm not showing up, my father will disown me."

"All I need is you. You're more than enough. The rest we'll figure out together."

"I've never been enough before—for anyone."

"You are. You are to me."

He leaned forward, clutching my hands. "I don't know what this is between us, Bella. All I know is: I don't want it to be over." He stared at me pleadingly. "I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to go and sell insurance."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to go with you. Help you fix up your little house. Make it ours. Get to know you better. Find a job packing groceries or pouring drinks in the bar. I don't care. As long as I get to come home and see you there, it won't matter."

"Edward . . ."

"We can make a life together, Bella. You want roots; I want to belong to someone. We can be each other's home." I paused and searched her eyes. "Each other's final destination."

I nodded eagerly. I wanted that. I wanted him.

"Are we crazy?"

He grinned. "Yes."

"I'm good with that."

He kissed me again—soft, gentle kisses of adoration. "I found an angel in the airport."

"I think I found you."

"Yeah, you did."

My eyes filled with tears.

"Are those good tears?" he questioned quietly. "Or, are those 'God, why did I ever go near that weirdo in the airport' tears?"

"Good tears."

He smiled widely. "Yeah?"

I nodded, beaming at him. "I want you to come home with me. We'll figure it all out together, Edward. Each step. Neither of us has to be alone anymore."

He lifted my hand and kissed it. "I'm going to love you hard, Bella Swan—I already know that. I'll love you until you don't remember what your life was like before I showed up. Are you prepared for that?"

"I can't wait. I'm going to love you back just as much."

He pressed his lips to mine once again.

"Then let's go start forever."

I smiled at him.

"Forever."

* * *

 **And so their new life begins. One of my** **favourite chapters of the story.**

 **Thank you for reading. See you next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Edward~**

The cab pulled up in front of a small house, silent and still in the early morning dimness. Wearily, I stepped out, offering my hand to Bella to help her from the back seat. I grabbed our bags from the trunk, while Bella paid the driver with the twenty-dollar bill I had pressed into her hand, silently arching my eyebrow at her to protest. She accepted the bill without argument—too tired, I figured to fight about something so trivial.

After getting off the plane, we took a bus into the city, then sat in the terminal for hours, waiting for yet another bus that would take us to the small town where her house was located. When we finally pulled into the small town of Riverstoke, we were both exhausted. Bella wasn't even sure there would be a cab around at 5 a.m., but luckily, there was. We'd both been quiet the past few hours, lost with the thoughts in our heads. I wondered if she was regretting her impulsive offer of having me come with her. I wondered briefly if I had made the right decision. But when her hand slipped in mine and she settled her head against my shoulder on the bus, the sense of calm I felt made me realize my decision was the right one. I only hoped she felt the same.

Standing on the sidewalk, I smiled down at her. "I hope you have a key."

She held up the dull bronze key with a nod and a smirk. "I hope there's heat and electricity."

I picked up the bags, while she walked ahead of me.

"We'll figure it out."

The porch stairs creaked, and I noticed a few of the rails were broken. I began to create a "to do" list in my mind. I noticed the lean on the one side she had spoken about, and I knew that was one of the first things I would have to look after. I was already certain it was causing the small leak she had described.

Inside, she flicked the light switch, sighing in relief when light flooded the hallway. "I had written Dad's neighbor and told her I was coming back soon, but I hadn't given her a date. I wasn't sure if things would be working."

I moved forward, shucking off my coat. The air was cool, but not cold. While Bella went ahead and turned on a couple more lights, I moved through the kitchen and down the hall to the thermostat and turned it up, pleased when I heard the furnace immediately kick in. Returning to the kitchen, I looked around. The house was small but nice. The eat in-kitchen was large, plus a nice sized living room with a fireplace. I knew upstairs there were two large bedrooms and a smaller one that Bella had thought we could use as an office. I poked my head in the doorway off the kitchen and checked out the laundry room. It was surprisingly spacious, and I quickly added to my list, the idea of adding a possible second bathroom to it for her.

Bella opened the refrigerator and let out a pleased sigh. "I think Esme must have brought a few things over."

"Is that your neighbor?"

She nodded. "I haven't met her yet. She moved in just after I left. Dad spoke highly of her and her husband. They were incredibly kind to him." She paused a moment. "They've been so sweet and helpful to me with their emails and looking after the house until I could come back."

I crossed the room and pulled her into my arms. "We'll figure out a way of saying thanks." I nuzzled her head. "But right now, we need some sleep, then we can make some plans."

"You have to call your father."

I sighed. "I know." I wasn't looking forward to that. At the moment, he thought I was still stuck in the airport.

She looked up at me. "You should do it now while I go see what condition the rooms upstairs are in and find some towels. I need a shower."

"That sounds good."

She hesitated, biting her lip. "I know it's not going to be a pleasant phone call, Edward."

I snorted. "That's an understatement. He's going to be furious."

"You need to make sure this is what you really want, before you call," she murmured, her worry etched on her face. "I understand . . ."

Shaking my head to stop her thoughts, I stroked her cheek with my finger. "It is. But is it what you want? Are _you_ sure, Bella?" I looked around the room. "I can see us here together, already—laughing at the table, eating dinner, watching movies and cuddling on the sofa." I held her a little tighter. "If you're sure, so am I."

"I am sure. I want this. I want you with me."

Brushing my lips across hers, I smiled. "Then go have your shower, and I'll make my call."

"It's not too early?"

I shook my head. "My father believes in 'early to bed, early to rise.' He's up at four a.m. every day."

She shuddered a little. "I'm not much of a morning person."

I grinned and kissed her cheek. "Neither am I. See how right we are for each other?"

That made her smile. Bending down, she grabbed her bag. "I'll be upstairs when you're ready."

"Okay."

I sat down, staring at the phone, knowing how bad this was going to go. Before I could take the coward's way out, I dialed his number and hit send. He picked up on the first ring—his usual terse greeting.

"Edward."

"Hi, Dad."

"Are you still stuck in the airport? I expected to hear from you late last night."

"No, I'm in Alberta. That's why I'm calling."

"I find it hard to believe they're still backlogged and bumped you off there."

I swallowed hard. "They didn't bump me off. I bumped myself off."

There was silence for a moment. When he spoke again, it was with his carefully controlled voice—the one I hated the most. "Why would you do that, Edward?"

"I'm not coming to B.C., Dad."

I heard the sound of a fist hitting something—no doubt the wall or whatever piece of furniture he was the closest to.

"Get your ass on the next plane, Edward. I'm serious."

"No."

"What did you just say?"

"I said no. There's no point in me coming there—I won't stay. I don't want to sell insurance. I don't want to give up music. I'm just saving us both a lot of disappointment."

"So what is your plan then? Begging on the street? Playing that stupid guitar and asking for quarters?" he snapped. "You irresponsible boy! Have you not figured it out yet? You don't have the talent, or the money to keep doing this. Stop your damn daydreaming and grow up!"

I tamped down the hurt caused by his words. He always hated music. I thought it reminded him too much of my mother. So did I. In a way, I supposed that was why he wasn't overly fond of me either. I took in a few deep breaths before speaking again.

"I know you're angry, Dad, and I'm sorry. But I'm not coming. I'm staying here."

"Where is here, exactly?" he demanded.

I didn't want him to know where I was. For some reason, I wanted to keep it to myself.

"I'm not far from Calgary."

"What the fuck are you doing there?"

"I'm staying with a friend. I have a lead on a job and I'm going to try it here."

"If you don't get your ass on a plane today, Edward, and this fails—and we both know it will—I won't help you. This is your last chance. The offer ends today. I'm tired of your immaturity."

"Why can't you let me live my own life, Dad? Why can't you support me?" I cleared my throat of the emotion that was building. "Why do you dislike me so much? Because I look like Mom? Act like her instead of you?"

"Don't you talk about your mother."

"Of course not. I can't talk about her, or how you ignored me since she died, or how I feel. The only thing we can talk about is your expectations and how I disappoint you at every turn," I shouted, my anger getting the better of me. "I'm never enough and it's not going to change—ever!"

"Oh yes, throw in the neglected child and the dead mother card. How badly you were treated and the cruel life you've led."

I sat down, my head too heavy to hold up. "I don't want to do this, Dad. I'm not coming. I'm staying here where I have a chance of being enough for someone and I can make a life I enjoy living."

"What are you talking about?"

"I met someone. She believes in me, and I want to see what happens between us."

"Oh, for _fuck's_ sake. Now you've, what, fallen in love? In a day?" He sneered. "Did some whore cozy up to you, all sweet and loving, pretending to care? Promising you a happy future?"

"Don't," I hissed into the phone. "Don't you dare say a word about her, or about us. You know nothing. You don't know me, and you certainly don't know her."

"Grow up!" he yelled. "Either you get back here right the fuck now, or I am done with you!"

I shook my head, even as a tear slid down my face. He would never change, and I had to end this, for my own well-being. "Take care of yourself, Father."

 **~o0o~**

After I hung up, I sat on the sofa, not moving for a while. Finally, I stood up, and with heavy steps went upstairs, not surprised to find Bella sitting on the top step, looking sad.

"Hi," I murmured. "You heard, no doubt."

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

I shrugged and sighed heavily. "I expected it . . . but I guess I still hoped."

"What can I do?"

I smiled at her. She had obviously had a shower—her hair was wet and hanging down her back, and she was in a set of warm pajamas with thick socks on her feet. She looked adorable—and exhausted.

"I'll shower and maybe sleep for a bit, if that's okay?"

"This is your home now, Edward." She gave me a soft, reassuring smile. "You don't need my permission."

Her words made my heart race. Her gentle acceptance made me relax.

She held out her hand and I took it, following where she led me. The bathroom was still steamy from her shower, and she handed me a towel.

"I put a pair of sweatpants and a shirt on the counter. I gave them to my dad for Christmas—he obviously never wore then since the tags are still on. They'll be a little big on you, but at least they're clean and warm." She paused and turned her head to look down the hallway. "I made up the bed in my room. It's a queen, but you prefer I can make up Charlie's bed, too." When I looked at her frowning, she kept talking. "I figured we'd sort of already slept together in the airport…well, not _slept,_ slept together, bit . . ."

I held up my hand, smiling a little more now. "I'd like to sleep with you, Bella. _Sleep_ , sleep, I mean. I liked how you felt all curled into me." I ran my finger down her very warm cheek. "We'll move on to the other 'sleeping together' part when we're ready. No rush, my angel."

"Okay." She pointed to the door at the end of the hall. "That's my…um…our room. I'll be there, waiting."

Our room.

I liked the sound of that.

"Okay. See you there."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. See you next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Edward~**

I woke up, warm and comfortable.

Too warm.

Bella was curled up tight to my chest; her arm wrapped around my waist holding me close. I was no better, both my arms draped around her back, my hands buried in her hair.

It should have felt strange. All of this _intimacy_ should feel strange. But it didn't.

 _After my shower, I walked to the end of the hall where Bella waited. She was already in bed, and it felt completely natural to lift the blanket and slide in beside her. Reaching over, I flicked off the light, and she nestled close. I drew her closer, wanting her warmth._

 _She had closed the curtains, the dim light shut out, so the room was dark. It wasn't where I had expected to be today, but it felt good—it felt right._

 _Emotion hit me, as I thought about all that transpired to get me here, and tears burned, hot and heavy on my cheeks. A sob escaped my throat and Bella moved up, cradling my head on her chest, soothing me with her touch and quiet voice._

 _"It's okay, Edward, I've got you—let it out."_

 _"He's not worth it," I mumbled, yet unable to stop the damn waterworks._

 _"He's your father, Edward. Whether or not he's worth it, of course this would upset you. Just let it out. When you wake up, we'll start fresh."_

 _She held me until I fell asleep._

I couldn't remember ever sleeping so peacefully. It had only been few a few hours, but I felt refreshed. I looked down at Bella— _this girl_ , this perfectly wonderful girl, I barely knew; yet I trusted her more than any other person in my life. She offered me a level of trust I wasn't used to, one I wanted to measure up to. I wanted to give her what she gave me so freely—herself. I wanted her to know me and I wanted to discover everything that made Bella Swan so special. I never wanted her to regret opening her heart to me and asking me to stay with her.

Carefully, I slipped out of bed and made my way down the hall. When I was done, I spent a few minutes looking around upstairs. Charlie's room was actually a little smaller than Bella's, and I grinned knowing he must have given her the larger room. The third room was about the same size, but had a great view of the forest behind the house. It would be a perfect place to sit and play music, looking at that view. I went downstairs and rummaged around the cupboards, finding the coffee, the cream in the refrigerator, then spent a few minutes figuring out the coffee pot, finally getting some brew going.

In the light of the day, I gazed around the rooms I had seen only hours ago, now taking in the details. There were lots of small projects and a few bigger ones, I could see, I would need to do. I liked the fact Bella needed work done—it would make me feel useful and needed. I wanted to feel needed by Bella. I had a feeling I was going to need her just as much.

When the coffee was done, I shoved my feet into my sneakers, grabbed my coat, and went outside. The sun was shining and warm on my face, although the air was cold and there was snow everywhere. I sipped the hot beverage, enjoying the quiet of the area, until a surprised voice startled me.

"Hello?"

I turned and met the curious gaze of a woman walking up the driveway. She was holding a casserole in her hand, but seemed puzzled as she stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"Hello." I smiled at her. "You must be Esme."

She looked even more surprised.

"I am. And you would be?"

I held out my hand. "Edward."

She shook my hand, still frowning. "I was expecting someone else."

I nodded. "Bella. I know. She's still asleep. With all the delays, it was a long trip home for her, and she's pretty tired." I stepped back, indicating the door. "Can I interest you in a cup of coffee?"

She hesitated, and I had to laugh. "I assure you, Bella is upstairs, asleep. If you want, I'll wait out here and you can go in and check on her."

She shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm sure you weren't expecting Bella to drag home a stray."

"Is that what you are, Edward? A stray?"

The door opened behind me and Bella spoke up. "No, he's not a stray. He was lost, but he's home now."

Turning, I pulled Bella close, dropping a kiss on her head. "Yeah, I think I am."

Esme beamed at both of us, then reached over to hug Bella, telling her how glad she was to meet her. Bella started thanking her for all her help and looking after the house, so I stepped inside to give them some privacy, knowing Charlie would be brought up and Bella would get emotional. I grabbed some more mugs and poured the coffee, adding more to my mug.

When they came in a few moments later, I could see I was right. Bella's eyes were misty, and I lifted her hand, kissing the palm before pressing it to my face in silent understanding. I took the casserole Esme had brought and put it on the stove, then joined them to finish my coffee.

Esme was warmth personified. She listened to Bella's story of meeting me in the airport, her eyes wide when she realized we'd only known each other such a short time. Then she shook her head. "You seem so right together."

"We are," Bella and I stated in unison, then laughed.

"You don't seem . . . shocked," I observed.

Esme grinned. "I met my Carlisle on a Wednesday and we moved in together that weekend. We were married a month later—that was fifteen years ago. Sometimes your soul just knows."

Bella spoke up. "Your husband—he's a doctor, correct?"

"Yes. He's working today, but he's off tomorrow night. Maybe you and Edward would like to come for dinner? I'd love to get to know the two of you more. We're going to be neighbors after all."

"We'd love to, Esme, thank you." Bella beamed. I could tell how much she liked Esme already and I had to admit it was an easy thing to do. I liked her as well.

"What do you do, Edward?"

I shrugged. "Whatever I have to. I'm going to take a walk later and put in some applications. I want to find a job and then start working on some repairs in the house for Bella."

"You're a handyman?"

"I have a lot of construction experience. I need to see what tools Bella has and what I'll need to get."

"Edward's a brilliant musician, too." Bella stated sounding proud.

I lowered my head, feeling embarrassed. "I hold my own."

Esme clapped her hands. "You can borrow some of Carlisle's tools. Why he has them, I have no idea. He's a brilliant doctor, but he can't hammer a nail to save his life. I have a list of things to be done and I've been looking for someone to take on the job—if you're interested."

"I'd be happy to have a look—are you sure Carlisle won't mind?"

She chuckled. "The last time he tried to do a repair, I had to drive him to the hospital for stitches. The nurses had a good laugh when Dr. Cullen became the patient. I doubt he wants to experience that again—his ego took a big hit that day."

I frowned at her. "Dr. _Cullen_?"

"Yes?"

"That's my surname, as well."

"Really? It's an uncommon name. Maybe you're related."

"My father never mentioned any family aside from the two of us, but maybe so."

"You'll have to chat with Carlisle about that tomorrow." She stood. "Now, I have to go and do some errands. Do you need a lift anywhere, Edward?"

"No, I'll walk around, but thank you."

"Okay. Dinner tomorrow at six. If you need anything before then, just come across the street or call." She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down. "There's my cell and home number."

With a final hug to both of us, she left.

Bella smiled at me shyly and I drew her into my arms, grazing her cheek with my lips. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Sleep well?"

"I slept very well." She grinned up at me. "You're a cuddler."

I chuckled. "I think we both are. We were pretty entwined when I woke up." I dropped another kiss on her cheek. "I liked it."

"Me, too."

"What are your plans for the day?"

"I have to go to the bank and the lawyer."

"Okay—I'll walk with you and investigate the job possibilities, and maybe we can meet somewhere?"

She tilted her head back. "You don't have to have a job by the end of the day, Edward. Don't put that sort of pressure on yourself."

"I'm not. Honest. But I want to check it out, then make a plan." I pulled her a little closer. "This is a new start for us, Bella. I'm excited. I want to move forward and begin my life with you."

"Okay, then."

I kissed her one more time.

"Okay."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Chapter 5 was loaded up wrong - the unbetaed version. It has been corrected, so you can reread if it bothered you. I will address the questions I keep asked. Why a week between updates and why are some of the chapters shorter? I am still recovering, I am busy writing a new book, and I am trying to still write both OF and FFN, and with a bad shoulder it takes longer. Sometimes chapters are shorter as there is a natural break in the story. Simple. I am doing the best I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Edward~**

Bella and I separated on the corner by the bank. She pointed out the bar she wanted us to meet at, and we agreed to meet in two hours. It felt so natural to pull her close and kiss her before walking away—I turned around to see her watching me leave, her fingers on her lips. I grinned at her and winked, grinning even wider when she blushed and hurried away. I liked her reactions, and I hoped she never stopped showing me how my touch made her feel.

I wandered around, found the hardware store, the local diner, and a few other places, amazed at how friendly people were to me. I was greeted everywhere I went with a smile, and when they discovered I had moved here and would be around, they were quick to introduce themselves. By the time I made it to the bar, I felt like a politician with the number of hands I had shaken. I was careful not to share exactly where I was living. I wanted to protect Bella's privacy, since I had no idea how well she knew any of them. I also wasn't sure how much she wanted people to know at this point, and I'd take my cue from her. When they asked, I waved my hand in the general direction and said I'd moved to the East end of town. Luckily, no one pressed me.

Bella knew the owners of the bar, and specifically told me I could use her name there, so I entered the _Key Note_ _Bar and Grill,_ noting the two signs in the window. One said _Help Wanted_ , and the other advertised _Open Mic Nights_. I was interested in both of them.

Stepping inside, I glanced around. The bar was quiet, but there were a few people at tables and sitting along the polished wooden bar, sipping drinks. There was a small dance floor and in the corner, a stage was set up. It was casual, bright, and clean. It also smelled delicious, reminding me all I had eaten this morning was some toast. I rather hoped Bella would be early and we could eat together. The casserole Esme had left us we could eat another time. We could have an early dinner here.

I approached the bar, sliding onto a stool. I could feel a lot of curious glances my way, and the bartender looked up from polishing glasses and offered me a nod. "Hey."

I smiled at him. He was tall, with wavy blondish hair, and a friendly face.

"Hello. Would you be Jasper, by chance?"

He pushed off the back counter, setting down the glass he was working on. "Depends who is asking, I suppose."

I had to chuckle. "I'm not serving any summons." I held out my hand. "I'm a friend of Bella's. Edward. Edward Cullen."

He leaned forward, an easy smile on his face, shaking my hand. "Bella, eh? Well, if you're a friend of hers, then welcome. Jasper Hale." He shook my hand firmly, then he frowned. "I assume she's home?"

"Yes. We arrived back late last night. Or early this morning, more like it. She's running a couple errands, but she'll be here soon."

He arched his eyebrow. " _We?_ "

"Yeah."

"I imagine there's a story there."

"There is. Bella will be here soon, and I'll let her share it."

"I look forward to hearing it. I'm glad she's back though. My wife's been worried about her. She'll be happy to see her."

I remembered Bella had mentioned his wife, Alice, and said she was a whirlwind and kept Jasper in line. Her imitation of her made me laugh, and I was looking forward to meeting her.

"Can I get you anything while you wait?"

"A beer would be great."

"On tap?"

"Sure."

He slid a tall glass in front of me, and I took an appreciative sip.

"Anything else?"

I pointed to the window. "Actually, I'm interested in your signs."

"Which one?"

"Both," I stated honestly.

"You have experience?"

"I've done a few bartending gigs. I have my smart serve papers. I've done a lot of open mic nights, too, in case you were interested."

He picked up another glass and started polishing it thoughtfully. "I hired someone for days already, so the only thing I have left is the Thursday to Saturday late shift. Four o'clock to closing, all three days."

He held up the glass to the light, inspecting it, then set it back in place and picked up another one. "Long hours, the pay isn't great, but the tips are usually pretty good. You get dinner with that, as well." He winked at me. "My Alice runs the kitchen, as well as everything else around here, so I promise you the meal is good."

My mind raced. It wasn't ideal, but it was a job. It meant money coming in, so I could contribute to the house I'd be sharing with Bella. Maybe on the days I wasn't working, I could pick up some odd jobs. Esme made it sound as if decent handymen were hard to find around here. "Okay, I'd certainly be interested. Do you have an application I can fill out?"

Before Jasper could answer, a tiny woman came barreling out of the kitchen, her hands full. She served the table in the corner, called over to Jasper for refills, stopped and chatted at another table, hugged someone leaving, then leaned against the bar, frowning at me.

"I don't know you."

There was no doubt; I was looking at the infamous Alice.

Jasper spoke up. "This here is Edward. A _friend_ of Bella's. He's applying for the night job."

She hopped up on the stool beside me, her voice eager. "Bella? Is she home?"

"Yes, she is. We just got back last night. She'll be here soon I think."

 _"We?"_ She pursed her lips. "How _good_ a friend are you, Edward?"

I chuckled. She was direct, this one.

"I'll let Bella fill you in. I'm sure she can explain it better than I can."

"Oooh . . . a story. I like the sound of this."

"Ask him his last name, dear," Jasper smirked.

She arched an eyebrow at me silently.

"Cullen."

"Are you related to Carlisle?" She clapped her hands. "I love Carlisle!"

"I don't know. I met his wife this morning and she asked me the same thing."

"I love this! Two stories!"

I grinned at her enthusiasm, not wanting to burst her bubble. The chances of finding family were slim. My father was an only child, so I doubted it—unless they were very distant relatives.

I glanced at Jasper. "Can I fill out that application?"

Jasper and Alice shared a look. It felt as if they were having a silent conversation, and unsure what else to do, I took another sip of beer. Jasper nodded slightly and reached out his hand.

"You start Thursday."

I grabbed his hand shaking it hard. "Really?"

"Yep. Alice will get you the paperwork to fill out and some bar shirts to wear. I'll show you everything on Thursday. I'm sure you'll catch on quick."

"I will. The open mic thing . . ."

"Why don't we see how you do bartending, and then we'll move onto that, deal?"

"Deal."

 **~o0o~**

I was bent over the bar, filling out the various pieces of paperwork—a pile of T-shirts and one long sleeved shirt, all emblazed with the bar's logo beside me—when the door opened and Alice blew past me. "Bella!"

I turned on my stool, smiling as I watched Bella being hugged by Alice. Our eyes met and held, our own conversation happening.

 _I missed you_.

I was glad when Alice released her and she came over. I tucked her to my side, and felt her warm mouth on mine again as I kissed her thoroughly _._ I drew back, cupping her cheek. "Hey. How'd things go?"

"Good. Unexpected. I'll tell you later," she murmured.

"Everything okay?"

She nodded. "Just a lot to take in." Then she looked at the shirts. "It looks like you've been busy."

"I start Thursday."

She flung her arms around my neck. "That's great!"

"It's nights."

"We'll figure it out. What about open mic?"

"That's still up for discussion."

She turned to Jasper. "He's amazing Jasper. His voice is . . . I can't even describe it."

"Bella," I chided gently.

Jasper chuckled. "It's fine, man. Your girl is proud. I'm cool with that." He winked at Bella. "He'll get his chance, Bella. Promise."

"He better, Jasper. Or you'll answer to me."

We both snickered at that empty threat. Jasper towered over her by a foot and outweighed her by a good eighty pounds. I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her to my side and kissing her forehead. "Easy, Angel."

But her faith in me made my chest ache with her sweetness. No one had shown me that kind of faith since my mom had died. And the way Jasper referred to her as my girl—I liked that, as well.

I stood up. "Come on, my girl. I'm starving—I'll buy us an early dinner and we can celebrate, yeah?"

Alice appeared beside me. "Dinner is on the house, and it'll be ready in ten minutes. Meanwhile, I think Bella owes me a story. Finish your paperwork, Edward." She linked arms with Bella and dragged her away. I looked at them, shaking my head, then glanced back at Jasper.

He grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Get used to it, man. Don't fight it, because it does no good—just enjoy the ride."

I picked up the pen. Somehow, getting used to all this seemed . . . right. Easy—as if it was meant to be.

And so far, I was enjoying it.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Thank you for the reviews and your many kind comments. For those of you not part of my group, etc, I wanted to share some news. I have signed a deal with Random House for a book that will come out in Sept of 2017. Very excited!**

 **See you next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**~Edward~**

I stared at Bella over my glass. She'd been telling me all about her appointments and what had happened. "Your dad did what?"

"The house is paid for and is being transferred to my name. There was a small life insurance policy; it's not huge, but it's enough I can fix a few things up." She sighed. "I guess he worked really hard to pay off the house."

I wrapped my hand around hers. "He wanted to make sure you were taken care of if he wasn't around." I squeezed her fingers. "He sounds like a great man."

Her eyes misted over. "He was. I wish I had seen him one last time. Been able to tell him to his face how much I loved him."

"He knew, Bella. I'm sure of it. You told me you talked to him a lot."

She wiped under her eyes and nodded. "I did." She straightened her shoulders. "And I told him every time we spoke."

I smiled at her affectionately. "Good."

"Mr. Jenks told me the town is looking for someone to run the library."

"What about school?"

She sat back, sipping her coffee. "I think . . . I think I want to put that off for a while."

"Why?"

She looked around. "I want to stay here."

I studied her for a moment. "I could help you fix up the house, you can sell it, and we can move closer to where you want to go to school, Bella. I don't want you to give up your dream because I've come into your life." I drew in a deep breath. "I'd go with you anywhere you wanted."

She smiled at me. "Sometimes your dream can change, Edward. Evolve. I want to stay here with you, and make a life. I can do courses online if I want."

I winked at her. "So I've become your dream then?"

"I suppose."

"I might be a bit more of a nightmare at times."

She grinned. "I guess we'll see."

"I guess so."

 **~o0o~**

When we got back to the house, I wandered around, making a list of things that had to be done. I marked the items as I went in priority—the sagging porch and leaking ceiling were first on the list. They would have to wait until spring, though, since the ground was frozen, but I could at least go up on the roof and patch it for now. I was hoping when we went for supper, I could check out what tools Carlisle and Esme had that I could borrow, so I wouldn't have to buy so many. I'd give her a deal on the work she needed done, so I could do things around here for Bella.

For us.

I glanced toward the kitchen where Bella was checking out the contents of the cupboards. A week ago, I thought I'd be in my father's office, selling insurance and already hating life. I had no idea I'd be standing in a small living room, planning a new life with a pretty brunette I found fascinating. I watched as she stood up on her toes, trying to reach something, and not quite able to touch it. Twice she tried to lift herself to the counter and failed. Her co-ordination was horrendous, and I was pretty sure it was a good thing she didn't make it. Setting down my list, I hurried to the kitchen and stood behind her, easily reaching over her head, grabbing the box she'd been attempting to reach, and handing it to her. She smiled up at me in thanks, and I dropped a kiss to her forehead.

"Stay of the counters, Bella. I don't think climbing them is a good idea." I lifted the edge, showing her how broken they were. I didn't want her falling.

She chuckled. "I did it all the time when I was younger; although I admit, they are a worse for wear now." She traced a long crack with her finger. "I always wanted to fix the kitchen up. I love to cook."

She sounded wistful. I looked around the room. It was a good layout, but had certainly seen better days. The cupboards sagged, the handles mismatched, and the hinges rusted in places.

"We can plan it, Bella. Keep our eyes open for sales and people getting rid of appliances."

"Yeah?"

I nodded. "You never know what you're going to find. We can be patient. I can install a counter and floor—if we watch for bargains, and do the work ourselves, it's doable."

Her eyes shone with excitement. "Really?"

"Yep, and I was thinking how easily we could add a small bathroom to the laundry room over there. We could do it all at the same time. Maybe I can convince Em to fly out and help when we're ready."

She threw her arms around my neck, hugging me close. Chuckling, I lifted her to the counter, still holding her. It was easier than bending down—she was so tiny, my back ached from bending too long. She felt so right in my arms, though.

She tilted her face up and I stared down at her, thinking of how it felt when I opened my eyes at the airport and saw her. My little guardian angel, already taking care of me.

The air around us changed, warming. Her eyes widened, growing soft and filled with desire.

"Bella," I murmured, pressing closer.

She sighed, sliding her hands up my neck, pulling my face down. "Edward."

Our lips met—softly at first. Brushing, touching, stroking. Her tongue slid along my bottom lip, and with a low groan, I yanked her tight, winding my hand in her thick hair and tilting her head, now ravenous for her. My mouth was demanding, tasting, and exploring her. Her legs wrapped around my waist, the quietest of whimpers deep in her throat as we kissed unendingly. I slipped my hand under her shirt, running my fingers up her spine, feeling the delicate bones and soft skin of her back. She fisted my hair, tugging gently.

With a low growl, I leaned closer, flexing my hips, my cock pressing into her. She stretched her legs drawing me closer. In a heartbeat, I had her off the counter, striding toward the stairs, our lips never separating.

The phone rang, startling us both. I paused on the stairs, looking down at her. Her kiss-swollen lips beckoned me, but I could see the ringing of the phone had broken the moment. With a smile, I turned back, depositing her on her feet by the phone.

"To be continued," I murmured.

 **~o0o~**

The next evening, we crossed the road to have dinner with Esme and Carlisle. Bella had made a cake, slapping my hands away when I tried to steal icing from the bowl. Finally, she gave me the beaters to lick, pushing me away. I sat on the counter, licking and teasing her as I told her the icing would taste much better if I could lick it off her skin. I loved the way she blushed at my words; although, I decided it was something I wanted to try—and soon.

Esme greeted us with smiles and hugs, explaining Carlisle had been called in, but would be home soon. She handed Bella a glass of wine and told her to sit and relax. "I can show you all the things I want done while we wait!"

Laughing, I agreed, and followed her around. Most of the jobs were simple—things I could repair or install easily. In the garage, I checked out the impressive array of tools she owned; though she told me with a laugh Carlisle had bought many of them. "It makes him feel manly—even though he has no idea how to use them." Then she smirked. "He tries, the poor dear."

When I asked her about borrowing some, she was quick to agree. "Anytime, Edward. I'll give you the code to the garage and you can borrow them anytime." She flashed me a smile. "As long as you fix all my stuff, too."

"You just hired a handyman, Esme."

"Great."

"Make me a list and I'll start next week."

She clapped her hands. "Now I can order those cupboards I wanted for in here!"

I looked at the vast array of white cupboards already lining the walls in the large garage. "What's wrong with these?"

She wrinkled her nose. "I want stainless steel and wood—dark, thick wood."

"What are you doing with these?"

She shrugged. "Any ideas?"

I went closer, inspecting them. They were simple, white and still in good condition. They would be easy to match, and with new handles and a coat of paint, look like new. I could add new trim and molding, and they would be perfect. "If I pull them out without charge, can I have them?"

"For Bella?"

I nodded. "She said how much she'd love to update the kitchen." I grinned. "Our budget could handle these."

She held out her hand. "You have a deal."

"Can we keep this a secret? I want to surprise her."

She smiled warmly at me. "Edward, we're going to get along just fine."

I laughed and followed her back into the house, already feeling at home in this new life I was creating.

 **~o0o~**

We had sat down to dinner, and were enjoying some wine, when Carlisle arrived. He rushed in the side door, calling his apologies, kissing Esme, shaking my hand, and hugging Bella, telling her how pleased he was to finally meet her. He attacked his dinner with gusto, sipping wine and telling tales from the hospital. He was entertaining, charming, and effervescent.

He was also obviously in love with his wife, and the feelings were returned tenfold. The shared glances, the way he leaned over to stroke her cheek or touch her hand—they left no doubt as to their feelings. I could see Bella and me years down the road, being the same way. I was already very attached to her, and it had only been a few days. I was certain she was my future. As I picked up my wineglass I caught her eye, smiling and sending her a wink. My smile grew wider as pink flooded her cheeks and she bit her lip.

Esme and Carlisle both chuckled and it was my turn to feel the heat in my cheeks. Carlisle pushed his plate away with a contented sigh. "Esme, my love, that was delicious."

"Agreed." I nodded.

She smiled graciously. "Bella brought dessert—your favorite Carlisle, carrot cake." She stood up, and Bella jumped to her feet.

"I'll help, Esme."

"Thank you, Bella."

They gathered the dishes and left the table, chatting amicably.

Carlisle smiled at me. "So, Edward—Esme told me how you and Bella met."

I stiffened, waiting for his lecture. I was prepared for a long drawn out diatribe about how foolish I was to give up a sure job and safe life for a new life with a girl I barely knew, no job and no guaranteed future. What he did say surprised me.

"Insurance, eh? What a horrid thought." He reached over and clapped me on the shoulder. "And the added bonus of a girl who adores you? Who wouldn't jump at the chance of a new start?"

"My father didn't think so."

He studied me for a moment. "I understand your last name is Cullen. And Esme tells me you come from Vancouver."

"Yes."

"My last name is Cullen, too."

"I've heard."

"May I ask your father's name?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen."

He took a long sip of his wine. "And your Grandfather's name—your father's father, was it Anthony Masen Cullen?"

I frowned. _How did he know that?_

"Yes. How—"

He cut me off. "And you—you are Edward Masen Cullen?"

Now I was downright anxious.

"How did you know that? How do you know my full name? Or the name of my grandfather?"

Carlisle didn't say anything for a moment. Then he leaned back and laughed. Big guffaws of mirth echoed off the walls. I stared at him wondering what could be so funny about my father's, or grandfather's names. Esme and Bella came in, carrying cake and coffee and sat down, looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders, having no idea what was going on.

Esme shook her head. "Carlisle," she admonished him. "It's not that funny."

"But it is," he insisted.

Esme glared at him, and with a final guffaw, he stopped.

He wiped his eyes, added cream to his coffee, and took a bite of cake, chewing it slowly.

"Great cake, Bella."

She glanced at me, puzzled. "Um, thanks, Carlisle."

He sat back and looked at me. "Sorry, Edward. I know you're confused. It's just . . . the situation. Karma is indeed a bitch at times."

"You're right, Carlisle, I am confused. What situation?"

"What do you know of your family?"

"There isn't much to know. My parents were only children. My grandparents are deceased. My mother passed when I was a teenager. I have no siblings, or any other family. That I know of, anyway."

He shook his head. "You do have family, Edward." He leaned forward, earnest, his elbows on the table. "You have me."

I gaped at him.

"I'm your uncle—well, half-uncle, I suppose."

" _What did you just say?"_

"Let me explain."

"I wish you would," I huffed. "I don't know how you can be my uncle when my parents were only children."

"You mother was, but your father had a half-brother, Edward. Me. Your grandfather was my father."

"I don't understand?"

"My full name is Carlisle Anthony Cullen."

"But you're . . ."

"Too young? Your father is fifty-eight, and I'm forty. I assure you, it's true."

"Why didn't I know this?"

"Why are you in Riverstoke?" he countered.

"Because I couldn't live the life my father insisted I lead."

"Your father didn't approve of me, either—I was the result his father's second marriage. He didn't approve of his father's new, younger wife, or me. He made that apparent my whole life, and when I was old enough to understand, he made sure I knew I wasn't welcome in his life." Carlisle chuckled. "Not only was I a tainted blip on his perfect family, I was rather, ah, wild. I liked to live life to the fullest in my younger days. He made sure I knew I would never amount to anything, and I was certainly not fit to carry the Cullen name."

"I knew my grandmother died young, but I didn't know my grandfather had remarried. My father never mentioned that."

"That doesn't surprise me—he pretended we didn't exist, and no doubt, chose to leave out a lot of family history that didn't suit his superior attitude. When your father found out my mother was pregnant, apparently the news was not well received. He refused to live with us after my parents married, and he had as little to do with us as possible. After my father died, we moved to Alberta. I saw your father a couple times when I was older, but he refused to even try to have a relationship." Carlisle rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "He was very…"

"…rigid," I finished for him. "Once he makes up his mind, there is no swaying him. He won't forgive me for coming here, and not giving into his demands."

"I'm sorry he did that to you." Carlisle grinned. "But can you see the humor? He didn't want me anywhere near him or his family. And now his son, my nephew, is living next door, and having dinner with me." He shook his head. "What are the odds?"

I sat back, completely blown away. My father had lied to me all my life. I thought he was all the family I had. "Did you ever meet my mom?"

"Yes. Once. She was a lovely woman, Edward. You remind me of her a great deal."

"Your dad died before I was born. I never met him."

Carlisle looked sad for a moment. "He was older, but he was a good dad. He loved books and learning. He adored my mother and she, him. They had a good marriage. It always bothered her that your father wouldn't even try to get to know her."

"Is she, ah…?"

He nodded. "She is alive. She's in a retirement place in Calgary. She is going to be amazed to hear this, and I know she'll want to meet you." He paused. "If you want that, of course."

I sucked in a deep breath. "I would, Carlisle. I'd like to get to know you, too. My father always refused to talk about his father much. He spoke of my grandmother often, and I assumed he had the same sort of relationship with his father that I had with him. I always thought I had no other family."

Carlisle smiled. "Well, you do. Esme and I are your family. My mother is a half grandmother to you and I assure you, once you know her, you'll love her."

Esme chuckled. "Shelly is a hoot. She and I are great friends. When she finds out she has someone new to spoil, she'll go crazy. And wait until she meets your girl."

I looked over at Bella, who had been silent this whole time. Reaching for her hand, I held it tight, not sure what to say. She smiled at me, squeezing my fingers and I knew she understood. We'd talk this all out when we went home.

"Are you in contact with your father at all?" Carlisle asked.

"He told me not to bother." I stated, remembering the sting I had felt when he uttered those words. "But I think he might be interested in finding out who my new neighbor is." I sniggered. "It would certainly get a reaction."

Carlisle began to chuckle. "Maybe we should do a photo Christmas card." His chuckles turned into guffaws. "I can only imagine the look on his face when he opened it. His no-good half-brother and his errant son living across the street from each other."

I couldn't stop myself. "We should add your mother into that picture."

He lost it. Once again, gales of laughter bounced off the walls. This time I joined him.

It felt good to laugh.

 **~o0o~**

Bella had been quiet since we got home from Carlisle and Esme's place. Carlisle and I had talked more, and he told me to come back when I had time. He'd show me some pictures, and we could get to know each other more. Bella made us some tea and we sat on the couch, watching the snow that was beginning to fall.

"I've got some jobs to do for Esme starting Monday. I need to make a list of things to pick up." I sighed. "She insisted on giving me an advance so I could buy them."

"Is there a lot of work?"

I chuckled. "I think she likes to change things. I have a feeling it will be a non-ending process. Carlisle says she loves to decorate and fix things. I think he's a very patient man." I grinned. "Who adores his wife."

Bella hesitated. "How are you feeling about tonight? What you found out?"

I drew in a deep breath. "A lot of things. I'm furious with my father for lying all these years. I'm rather relieved I'm not the only person he has found lacking. I'm thrilled that I have a chance to know both Carlisle and Esme." I set down my tea and turned to face Bella fully. "And once again, I am so grateful for whatever divine being sent you in my direction."

Her eyes widened as I reached for her mug and set it on the table. I gathered her hands in mine. "Bella, you have been an angel to me since I woke up and found you looking down at me. Because of you, I was brave enough to tell my father no. Because of you, I feel as if I have something to work toward in my life, and because of you, I found out I'm not as alone in this world as I thought I was."

"You have a new family," she whispered.

"No. You became my family the day you invited me into your life. Carlisle and Esme are bonuses, but you're what matters. You are the most important thing to me."

I pulled her onto my lap, holding her close with my arm around her waist. I cupped her face. "You, me— _us,_ Bella. You're my life now."

" _Edward,_ " she breathed. "I want to be yours."

"You are, Angel. All mine."

Yanking her tight to my chest, I captured her mouth with mine.

It was time.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and for all good wishes. Update next week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Edward~**

I flicked off the light, then lifted her into my arms. Blindly, I carried her up the steps, my mouth never leaving hers. My shoulder glanced off the wall, my hip slammed into the handrail, and still I refused to release her.

In our room, I lowered her to the mattress and stood back, looking at her bathed in the moonlight spilling through the window. She was a vision. Her dark hair fanned over the white of the pillowcase. Her lips were full and pouty, beckoning my return. Her breasts were heaving under the long shirt she wore, the nipples taut and inviting my touch. Her fingers curled into fists, grasping the comforter in her want. Placing one knee on the mattress, I leaned forward, brushing my lips to hers. Her soft sigh was filled with need. I slid my fingers under the waistband of her leggings, pulling them down, exposing her shapely calves. I tugged off her socks, grinning at her wiggling toes. That was one of her signs of being nervous. I didn't want her nervous; I wanted her open and passionate. Lost in the same desire for me as I had for her.

I cupped the back of her neck, drawing her face back to mine. I kissed her until she relaxed, her nerves gone, and her desire raging.

"Let me see you, Bella."

She didn't hesitate, pulling her sweatshirt over her head. My breath caught in my throat as I gazed upon her body. Her skin was pale and luminous in the dim light, highlighted by the black lace of her lingerie. Slowly, I traced over the slim strap, fingering the lace. "So very beautiful, Angel. But this"—I dropped my hand to her waist, slipping my finger under the satin waistband—"and this, are hiding something far more beautiful. And I want it. I want you."

"Take me."

The pretty lace and satin didn't survive my eager hands. Shreds of both drifted to the floor until she was finally bare and visible to my lustful gaze. Her breasts fit in my hands perfectly. Her nipples were ready for my mouth, taut and sensitive as my tongue teased and licked. I learned her body—the dips and hollows I discovered with my fingers and traced with my lips. By the time I was poised to take her, I knew how ticklish her knees were, how when I trailed my fingers over her hipbones she shivered, and how she moaned deep in her throat when I nibbled the lobe of her ear and sucked at the skin behind it. She whimpered when I tasted her, my name falling from her lips as she rocked against my needy mouth. The inside of her thighs bore the marks of my teeth and I branded her with a tiny purple mark at the base of her neck.

She found out how I loved her teeth teasing my nipples into tight peaks, and the way I groaned as she pulled my hair in her passion. She traced the muscles in my back with her hands and tongue, and her mouth was wickedly talented when she drew my cock inside, using her tongue to tease, her teeth to excite, and her throat to swallow.

Hovering over her, I knew when I was finally enveloped in her warmth, when I could feel the heat and wetness of her desire, I would be complete. With our fingers entwined and over her head, I thrust forward, my body pinning her to the mattress, holding her captive under me. I cursed in pleasure at the feel of being joined with her, and she tightened her legs, drawing me closer. Our gazes locked as I began to move, her body bending, flowing in perfect symmetry with mine. My mouth covered hers as I began to move more, taking her harder, not able to get close enough. I needed more. I wanted more. I wanted all of her. I wanted to be so deep inside her our bodies fused and melted together.

I continued to thrust into her until she screamed into my mouth, her pussy milking my cock as her muscles locked down and her orgasm raced through her. I kept moving, my own orgasm tearing through me, my balls tightening, pleasure snapping and tearing down my spine, through my body and exploding in thousands of tiny shards of ecstasy.

Gradually, I stilled, reluctantly releasing her mouth from mine, and separating our bodies. I lowered myself beside her, pulling her to me, unable to bear being apart from her.

I covered her face with kisses, our mouths meeting repeatedly—small, sweet gestures of affection and adoration. She smiled at me, sleepy, content, and sated.

"I'm falling in love with you, Edward," she whispered.

"Go ahead and fall, Angel," I murmured back. "I'll be there to catch you."

She tilted her head back, and I nuzzled her sweet mouth.

"Sleep, baby. I've got you."

She nestled closer, and within moments, was asleep.

I gazed down at her, marveling at the feelings she brought forth in me. She made me see things differently, want things I had never wanted before. I wanted to make this place a home for us. Build a life with her, have a family. I wanted to give our children something I never had—a caring father and a loving home. Bella would be a wonderful mother, of that I had no doubt.

I realized in that very moment, that I was, in fact, already in love with her. I had probably loved her the very first moment I saw her leaning over me, protecting and caring for me in that airport.

I lowered my head and brushed my lips to her forehead. "I love you, Bella," I breathed out. "And when you're ready, we're gonna be amazing."

~o0o~

Bella was incredibly shy the next morning. I tried not to tease her, but I couldn't help it. She was far too adorable not to. She blushed and stammered as I stood at the end of our bed, tugging on the covers, telling her I wanted her in the shower with me. There was no question as to why I wanted her in there. My morning wood stood proud and happy to see her. We both wanted to see more of her though, and we were looking forward to having her in the shower with us. The image of a wet and slippery Bella, pressed against the cold tile while the heat of the shower created steam around us was enticing. I wanted to be buried within her warmth again. I finally relented and went ahead of her, but I was waiting when she slipped in the bathroom. Her towel went over my shoulder and I had her up on the vanity, and my cock nestled to her entrance before she could even gasp. She was ready for me and climaxed so quickly, it caught me off guard. I slowed down, drawing out her pleasure, and mine, until she was clawing at my back and begging me to take her harder.

I gave her what she wanted.

We never made it to the shower until much later.

And all it took was her washing my back for a repeat performance to occur.

I'd never been that clean in my life, and I was certain the shower had never seen the sort of things that occurred in it this morning. Whatever the water bill was, had been worth it.

I grinned at her over the rim of my mug. She glanced up and smiled, color flooding her cheeks. I couldn't help my laugh. "Really, Angel? After last night and this morning, I can still make you blush by grinning at you?"

"It's the way you're grinning."

"And, how is that?"

"All proud and satisfied."

I took another drink of my coffee, and nodded.

"Well, I suppose I am. I'm proud of myself for making you come last night . . . and this morning—twice I might add. Nothing makes a man prouder than knowing his woman is fulfilled. And so not only does that make me satisfied, I have to say, you were pretty fucking spectacular. So, I'm feeling rather fulfilled myself."

Her blush only deepened, which made me smile even harder. I stood up, reaching over the table and grasping her neck, I kissed her hard. "You are amazing, Bella. And you're all mine." I kissed her again. "Mine."

I sat back down, picking up my mug, winking at her. She picked up her plate, carrying it to the sink, then turned, studying me as she lifted her mug.

"You were pretty spectacular yourself, Edward."

"I aim to please."

"You pleased."

"Good to know."

She set down her mug, and walked to the doorway. "And just so we're clear?"

I raised my eyebrows in query.

"You're mine, too."

Those words did something to me. In a flash, I was out of my chair, chasing her up the stairs. I caught her at the top and flung her over my shoulder, carrying her back to our room.

"Gotcha!"

"I wasn't trying very hard."

I flung her down on the mattress, then pulled my shirt over my head.

"I'll show you hard, baby. So hard you'll scream."

She opened her arms. "I expect nothing less."

That was exactly what I gave her.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. See you next week.**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Edward~**

I had no idea life could be as good as it was the next few months. Bella and I settled into our new life together so easily, it was like breathing. She loved working at the library, and she was planning to start some courses via the net in the fall. I worked at the bar at night, and had so many jobs waiting to be done, I was amazed. For a small town, the lack of knowledgeable handymen was surprising. Every time I spoke to Emmett, I told him how much work there was here, hoping he would take the hint and come to check things out.

One weekend, the bar was fairly busy, but we had no sign ups for the live mic night. Early in the evening, Bella walked into the bar, with a huge grin on her face, carrying my guitar. Jasper chuckled as he clapped me on the shoulder and informed me tonight was my night. I was so nervous I actually shook when I climbed up on that small stage. People were talking, laughing, drinking, and enjoying themselves. I wasn't sure they would even bother listening to me, and I thought about walking back off the stage and telling Jasper to forget it.

Then my gaze found Bella. She was sitting right in front, her hands clasped together in anticipation. She beamed at me, pride shining in her eyes. Beside her was Esme and Carlisle; he grinned and gave me the thumbs up. He and I had become very close the past few months, and I considered him not only my uncle but my friend. Seeing the three people I cared about the most sitting, waiting for me, ready to support me, my nerves eased. I sat on the stool, adjusting the mic and strumming my guitar.

With a grin, I winked at Bella and began to play. For the next thirty minutes, I lost myself in my music, playing song after song without a break, letting all my feelings flow through my fingers as they stroked my guitar, and my voice lifted, filling the bar. As the last notes died away, I was startled at the noise level, lifting my head and focusing on the room.

When had it filled up? And why was everyone on their feet?

I met Bella's gaze, the tears glistening in her eyes as she stomped and clapped, yelling for an encore. Carlisle's whooping and Esme's catcalls made me blush, and grasping the mic I dropped my head down. Jasper appeared beside me, patting me on the shoulder, and handing me a cold drink.

"You have more, man? More songs?"

"Yeah." I nodded, almost draining the glass.

"Give them one more, and afterward, we need to talk about a regular night for you, son. You're gonna pack them in."

My face almost cracked from the width of my smile. I caught Bella's eye again, giving her the thumbs up. She was still clapping and calling out for me. I leaned closer to the mic. "Thanks, everyone. Really. I have one more for you." I paused, taking in a much-needed breath, finally saying the words I felt every single day. "This one is for my girl. The love of my life. Bella, baby, it's all because of you." I met her teary gaze steadily. "I love you, Angel."

She clasped her hands to her chest, allowing the tears to run down her cheeks. "I love you," she mouthed.

I began to play the song I wrote for her. The bar was full, the place becoming silent as I sang, but there was only her.

Only us.

I sang her the story of my love.

~o0o~

We were wrapped around each other as tight as possible. Not even a breath of air could slide between our heated skin. After we left the bar, and came home, we'd made love most of the night with our bodies, while our voices spoke of it out loud. Hearing her say the words she had mouthed, drove me to a frenzy, while mine were met with her sweet acceptance and gentle strength. I couldn't get enough of her, barely giving her time to sigh my name, before I was on her again. The response to my music, to me, was like adrenaline to my body, and I was wound tighter than a spring.

The sun was already beginning its slow ascension when I finally pulled back, our sweat-soaked skin separating in a slow riven of protest. The stars were fading, giving way to morning, as I collapsed beside Bella, tugging her close.

"Is that what always happens when you sing?" she asked, the question innocuous, yet filled with undercurrent.

"No," I assured her, pressing a kiss to her head. "Only when I sing for you."

"Okay, then." She sighed. "Sing away."

"Jasper wants me to take over the Saturday night time slot. Every Saturday. He'll pay me extra for it so I'm not losing out on tips. He says he'll even pay me more if I draw in bigger crowds."

"That's awesome!"

I nodded. "He says I can do a few open mic nights, too, if I want."

"Edward, that is so great." She enthused, pressing a kiss to my scruff. "I knew once he heard you he would see how talented you are."

"You did this, baby. You made all this happen." I waved my hand around the room. "You gave me a whole new life."

She buried her face into my neck, and I felt the heat of her blush. Slipping my hand under her chin, I lifted her face to mine. "I love you so much, Angel. I don't even have enough words to express it."

"I love my song."

"I have lots of songs inside to write for you."

She smiled, bending her face down, and kissing my hand. "I already love them all."

I gathered her closer, wondering how I got so lucky. I knew every time I witnessed another snow storm I would remember the one that brought me to her. I pulled the blanket up over us. "Sleep, pretty girl. I've kept you up most of the night."

"Hmm . . . You did," she hummed. "We're going to sleep away most of the day."

"My father would find that wasteful."

"Your father can fuck off," she mumbled.

I burst out laughing, feeling her shake with mirth at her own words.

"Okay, Angel of mine with the foul mouth. Sleep."

 **~o0o~**

I stood back, nodding in pride as I shoved my hammer into my tool belt. Esme's latest project was almost finished. The desk and built-in shelving unit in her "hobby room" was done. Tomorrow I would paint it, add the trim, and the room would be complete. The new floor I installed was safe under the layer of plastic, and by the weekend, she would be busy crafting . . . _stuff_ in this room. I really had no idea what she'd be doing, but she was excited about it. So was Bella, who I found out, enjoyed "crafting," as well.

Who knew?

Esme appeared in the doorway, clapping her hands in glee as she opened the unit's doors and exclaimed her excitement over her rolling shelves and baskets I installed. The long cupboards with hanging rods were perfect for her fabrics and notions, she informed me. I grinned at her, having no idea what she was going on about, but happy I'd made what she wanted.

She threw her arms around me. "Thank you!"

I patted her back, still a little shy about her enthusiastic displays of affection. "You're welcome."

She pouted a little. "Mrs. Hammond's place is next?"

I laughed at her displeasure. "She's been waiting, Esme. I promised her kitchen reno would be done this month."

"But I'm next?"

I shook my head. "Your new steps will happen after Mrs. Aro's porch." I huffed a sigh. "It'll go faster when Emmett gets here."

I really couldn't keep up. All I had accomplished at our place was to repair the sagging porch and fixing the leak in the roof. I planned on a new one this summer and fixing up the outside, updating it a little. But I had no time at the moment.

"When does he arrive?"

"He should arrive on Thursday." I ran my hand over the back of my neck, the muscles sore after a long day. "I have to find out if he can stay over the bar for a while."

When I finally convinced Emmett to come this way, he decided it was now or never and arranged to be here within a week. He sublet his furnished apartment and he would be arriving much the same way I did—all his belongings in a suitcase and a few boxes. He was bringing his tools and his truck, which would make things much easier for us both when he got here.

Esme frowned. "I was thinking about that. Carlisle and I wondered about offering him the room over the garage. It's basic, but has its own bathroom. That way he'd be close to you and you could travel together."

"That's incredibly generous of you, Esme. You don't even know him. Are you sure?"

She nodded. "If he's a friend of yours, then it's good, Edward. He can pay us in trade." She winked. "I'm sure I have enough odd jobs around here, he can work off his room and board."

I threw back my head in laughter. "How easily I've been replaced."

She shook her head. "Nope. I will pay you for your work as always for the big jobs. But things like the creak in the stairs and the sticking windows upstairs? The boy can work for his dinner."

I kissed her cheek. "He'll be happy to—especially when he tastes your cooking. I'll warn you though—the man is an endless pit. You'll be lucky if he doesn't eat you out of house and home."

"Duly noted." She clapped her hands. "Now—when are you going to do your kitchen?"

I huffed out a huge sigh. "I have everything but the countertop. I know what she wants; I just have to order it. I need to figure out a way of getting her away for a few days and surprising her. With Emmett here, and Jasper willing to help, we can knock it out in a day, and rebuild in three. I'll move the one wall for the laundry room behind it the way I planned, but the rest is easy."

"Carlisle wants to help."

"Um . . ."

She laughed at my expression. He was terrible when it came to home renos. "Maybe you can put him on errand and trash detail. Barbequing the meals."

I chuckled. He did barbeque well. "That works."

"There is a craft show in Calgary in two weeks. It's a two-day event. I could take Bella and add in a play or something. We'll visit Shelly, too. We could leave on Thursday morning, and I can drag it out until Monday night. Maybe even Tuesday if I invent a side trip on the way home. Would that work?"

I nodded eagerly. "That would be amazing!"

"Okay, I'll bring it up at dinner. You act surprised and supportive. I'll handle the rest."

I beamed at her. "Sounds like a plan. Thank you, Esme."

She patted my cheek. "That's what families do, Edward. Help each other."

I smiled, feeling grateful, as I watched her leave the room.

It was great to have a family.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! See you next week!**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Edward~**

I walked into the bar on Thursday to a spectacle playing out for all to see—Emmett, on his knees, begging the "fair Rosalie" to marry him. I met Rose's somewhat confused, but not-quite-pissed gaze with a smirk.

"He belong to you?" she asked.

Before I could answer, he was on his feet, swinging himself around, his arms spread wide. "Edward, my man!"

I took a step back in shock. How was it possible he'd gotten even larger than the last time I saw him? His arms resembled tree trunks, and he wrapped them around me, lifting me from my feet and squeezing all the air from my lungs.

"I've been waiting for you!"

I gasped for air after he set me down on the floor. Then he slapped my back so hard, I had to grab the nearest chair in order not to fall flat on my face.

Emmett, of course, laughed. "I forgot what a girly man you were."

I shook my head, unable to help the grin on my face. "Listen, you idiot, I told these people you were a nice guy! You're screwing it all up!"

He grinned back at me. "Nah. Jasper and I are already friends, and Alice loves me! I used her earlier for some arm curls—she's perfect!" He threw Rose a wink. "And once the fair Rosie agrees to marry me, I am set!"

The image of Alice clutching his arm, while he chatted at Jasper and lifted her up and down made me laugh. Only Emmett.

"You were supposed to arrive tomorrow."

"I made good time!"

"You did." I slapped his shoulder, grimacing at the solid piece of granite under my palm. "I'll call Bella and let her know you've arrived. She's coming over later."

He smiled so widely, his dimples had dimples in them. "I can hardly wait to meet her."

Alice piped up as she came out of the kitchen. "You can use her for your other arm, Emmett."

He beamed. "Perfect!"

~o0o~

It was a lively crew that hung around the bar that night. Carlisle and Esme came over with Bella, and they sat around with Emmett until closing. Once we could join them, we all relaxed, drinking, eating, and talking. I looked around, feeling a sense of rightness. Carlisle and Esme were like proud parents, smiling at all of us. Jasper had Alice tucked beside him, laughing at something she said, Emmett was charming Rose who was being unusually giggly, and Bella was quiet, but happy, as she gazed at everyone. I caught her gaze and bent low, brushing a kiss across her cheek to her ear.

"Feels like we've created our own family, yes?"

She nodded.

Esme spoke up. "Emmett, your room is ready, so you can follow us back to the house when you're ready."

"You are too kind."

I laughed. "She has a list of jobs for you, trust me. The one thing that doesn't change in Esme's house ever is the length of changes she wants made!"

Everyone chuckled, even as she cuffed the back of my head. "Careful, Edward. Emmett might become my favorite."

Emmett cracked his knuckles. "No might about it. I will be for sure!"

There was more laughter and lots of good-natured ribbing before we broke up for the night. When we arrived home, Bella went inside, while I went across the street and helped Emmett carry his bags up to his room. He looked around with a low whistle.

"This is bigger than my whole apartment in Toronto."

"I know. It's on Esme's list—she wants to fix it up more, but you'll be comfortable. And she is a fantastic cook."

"I can't stay here for nothing, Edward." He ran his hand over the back of his neck. "You know what I eat."

"I'll leave that between you and Esme. I'm sure you'll work it out."

"So he's your uncle, eh?"

"Half uncle, yes. I'd call him a friend first, I think."

He became serious for a moment. "Thank you for this, Edward. When I was laid off, I had no idea what I was going to do. Jobs are hard to find right now."

"I know. I have more work here than I can handle, Em, and we have worked so well together in the past. I think you'll like it here."

"I think I will. So, Rosie . . . she isn't taken, is she?"

"No. I think she had a bad experience and she's pretty gun shy, apparently."

He nodded. "I can work with that. She's spectacular." He winked at me. "So is your little airport angel."

"That is an understatement. Bella is . . . _everything_."

"You look happy."

"I am—more than I ever expected to be."

"You hear from your dad?"

I felt a small twinge of sadness. "No. I wrote him twice, but he hasn't written back. He ignores my voice mails, too. His secretary just says he is unavailable when I call."

"Sorry, man."

I shrugged. "His choice, not mine. I found something here, Emmett. I feel as if this is where I was meant to be. I enjoy working, I get to play in the bar, I have new friends, Carlisle, Esme, and . . ." My voice trailed off, my throat becoming thick for some reason.

"Bella," he finished for me, nodding. "She's perfect for you."

"She is."

"You found your life."

I held out my hand. "I hope you find yours here, too."

He ignored my hand, dragging me in for another one of his bear hugs. "Me, too."

~o0o~

The next few days were crazy, and awesome. Between the bar, and the list of people waiting for jobs to be done, I was constantly on the go. Emmett and I picked up our relationship both personally and professionally without a glitch. Bella was a wonder, working on our schedules and looking after invoices. During dinner at Esme's on Wednesday, I looked over the calendar she had done up.

"We are booked solid."

Emmett beamed around a mouthful of potatoes. "It's great."

Bella frowned. "The only thing I'm not sure of is this Bird sink install next weekend. I can't find anything about it in your notes, Edward."

I shoveled in a mouthful of chicken, trying to buy some time. Esme spoke up. "Oh, never mind about a job for them that weekend, Bella! There's a craft fair in Calgary I am dying to go to, and Carlisle can't take the time off. If Edward is booked, will you go with me?"

Bella's eyes lit up. "A craft fair?"

Esme nodded. "It's huge. And _Mousetrap_ is playing at one of my favorite little theatres. We'll take Shelly with us to see it. We can make a long weekend!"

Bella looked over at me, biting her lip. "I'd have to ask at the library for the time off; although I'm sure it's fine, but . . ." Her voice trailed off, sounding uncertain, and she looked at me.

I leaned forward, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "First off, Angel, you don't need my permission. Second, Esme is right. I have an install I promised to help with, so I'll be busy all weekend. If you can get the time off, go and enjoy yourself." I already knew she could, since I had called her boss and told him what I had planned. I had already done some work for him and he planned to use me again, so he was more than fine with her taking a couple days off. I made him promise to act as if he knew nothing when she inquired. I pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll miss you, but I want you to go and have fun. Buy some crafty things for our home. Give Shelly a hug and tell her I look forward to meeting her soon."

She beamed at me. "Okay."

I sat back, hiding my grin. She had no idea. She was going to be so surprised.

Perfect.

~o0o~

The minute the coast was clear we started. Alice and Rose came over and helped us pack up the cupboards. I had done a bunch the day before, taking Bella out for dinner and keeping her out of the kitchen so she didn't notice the empty cupboards. It had been easy to distract her when we got back—I helped her pack then made love to her until she fell asleep. This morning I had coffee ready for her and woke her up just in time to grab a shower and be ready when Esme arrived.

By noon, the kitchen was empty, and the old washer and dryer gone. The electrician was already wiring up a new outlet for where I was moving the newer stacking appliances I had bought for Bella that had been hiding in Esme's garage, along with all the other supplies. They were my biggest splurge, but the old ones were in pretty bad shape and the new stacking set fit so much better.

We worked tirelessly, Jasper being kind enough to have my two shifts covered at the bar. I promised to make it up with an extra set in the future. He was pleased since the crowds grew every time I performed, so the bar did well.

By Sunday night, the flooring was down, cupboards installed, the rooms painted, and we were busy in the newly converted laundry/bathroom. Monday the countertops would go in both rooms, I would add the hardware, and the new-to-us appliances would go in. Bella was going to flip. Esme had decided she "needed" new ones and insisted I take her old ones. I knew from Carlisle she had only bought them a year ago, but she claimed she wanted stainless and her white ones _had_ to go. He just grinned and clapped me on the shoulder. "Let her do this, Edward. She adores Bella. Both of you, actually. I don't care if she buys a new set every month, if it makes her happy."

Once again, I was left reeling from their generosity. How I had gotten so lucky, I didn't know. But since meeting Bella, my life had changed, and all for the better.

Monday night, I looked around, pleased. The cupboards were a soft dove gray, the counters a blend of silver, gray and white quartz Bella had drooled over when I took her to look at samples for "another customer," and the floor a dark gray slate. Esme's appliances included a dishwasher which Bella never had until now, and I knew she was going to love the refrigerator with the French doors, and the self-cleaning oven. The bathroom was simple, but it would be a useful feature, saving lots of trips up and down the stairs, especially when we had guests.

Emmett clapped me on the shoulder. "We did good. This looks great."

"It does. I feel like I'm leaving a lot of work for Bella to put things back in cupboards, though."

He shook his head. "Nope. The girls are right—she'll want to pick where things go. I'll come help when she decides." He nudged me in the ribs. "She's gonna be busy with the thank yous for a bit."

I shook my head even as I bit back my grin. I had missed her terribly. I missed the sound of her voice, her teasing laughter, and the way she nestled into me at night. I missed making love to her before going to sleep, and waking up without her beside me felt lonely and odd. I wanted her home.

"You're so going to marry this girl, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"You plan on staying here? No more wanderlust of chasing music?"

I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. "Bella asked me the same thing one day. I had that, Emmett. I lived in a big city surrounded by people and things. I was invisible—I wasn't happy. I loved playing music, but all the BS that went along with it? Hated it. Here people wave, and know my name. I can breathe. I feel welcome. And what we're doing? Some people, like my father, would find it beneath them—considering it grunt labor. But I like it. And I get to play my music. I have everything I never knew I was searching for right here. Most importantly, I have Bella. Wherever she is, is where I will be. For the rest of my life I want to be with her."

"I get that."

"We can build a life here. A simple one to some people, but to me, it's exactly what I want."

"I'm happy for you."

"How's it going with the fair Rose?"

"Slow." He smiled wide, his dimples popping. "But she is going to be worth it—I can tell."

"Then I guess we're set."

"Yep."

He waved as he left, hurrying back to Esme and Carlisle's. He and Carlisle were planning on surprising her with dinner for when she got home. The two of them loved to use the outdoor grill as much as possible.

I smiled, thinking about the conversation. I had a wonderful life here. Bella made it wonderful. And I hoped what I had done in her house—our house—made her happy.

Headlights flashed across the window, and I stood from my chair.

I guessed it was time to find out.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. See you next week!**


	12. Chapter 12

**~Edward~**

Bella never made it past the steps before I had the door flung opened and her wrapped in my arms. I held her tight, dropping my face to her neck, breathing in her scent. She huffed out a long exhale of air, her body relaxing into my embrace. I bent and grabbed the small bag she had dropped, stepped back into the house, kicking the door shut behind me. My lips sought hers, and I kissed her deeply. Moments passed as I savored the feel of her mouth under my lips.

"Fuck, Angel, I missed you," I groaned.

She smiled up at me, her eyes wide, face beaming. "If that's how you are going to greet me, I may have to go away more often."

"No. No more trips for a while. I missed you too much."

Reaching up, she stroked my cheek with her fingers. "Okay. I missed you, too."

"Yeah?"

"Very much."

"But you had a good time with Esme?"

"I did. It was amazing."

"I don't see any bags."

"They're all in her trunk. We have to sort it out tomorrow, and I'll bring my stuff home then." Color collected under her skin and she smiled shyly. "I think she knew how anxious I was to see you."

"Smart woman."

"Did you get everything done while I was gone? You didn't work all weekend, did you? Did you eat?"

I set her down with a grin. Her need to look after me was still so new and amazing.

"Yes."

"Your customers were all happy?"

I sucked in a deep breath. "Well, you'll have to tell me."

"What?"

I held out my hand, nerves kicking in. It was showtime. "Come with me."

~o0o~

I didn't know what I expected when Bella saw what I had done. I'd hoped she would like it. I wanted to see the joy on her face when she saw her new kitchen.

What I didn't expect was . . . the tears.

She stood in the middle of the room, her hand over her mouth as she turned in a circle, not making a sound. She did that twice, then walked over to the new counters, ran a finger along the smooth surface, reached up, opening a cupboard, letting it close on its own.

"I added the soft shut feature," I spoke up. "I thought you'd like that."

Silence.

She walked over to the stove, studying it.

"Esme gave us her appliances. They're only a year old, still like new," I offered, shifting on my feet, feeling nervous.

 _Why wasn't she saying anything?_

It suddenly occurred to me, maybe I had overstepped. I thought I knew what Bella wanted. I thought she'd be thrilled—but maybe I had been wrong. Maybe this was something she wanted to do herself. Perhaps reconditioned cupboards and used appliances weren't what she wanted at all, no matter how nice they were. Maybe I had just fucked everything up.

"Bella, Angel . . . if you hate it—"

She held up her hand and turned to look at me. Tears poured down her face.

 _Fuck—she was upset._

"Bella—"

"How?" she choked out.

"What?"

"How did you do all this, Edward?"

"I've been buying things as I found them and storing them in Esme's garage. She gave me some of the cupboards when I replaced hers, and I bought the others." I swallowed. "Are you angry?"

"Angry?" She hiccupped.

"That I did this without your permission? Renovated your house?"

She shook her head wildly. " _Our_ house."

Those words warmed my chest. I stepped forward, completely confused. "Why are you crying?"

"Why did you do these renovations?"

I smiled. "Because I love you, and you wanted a pretty kitchen. I tried to give you that wish."

"No one has ever done anything like this for me."

"No one deserves it more. It's my way of saying thank you."

She lunged forward, and I caught her in my arms. Her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs, which I now understood to be happy, yet somewhat confused tears. I held her close, shushing her, and stroking her hair.

"It's the most beautiful kitchen I have ever seen!" she exclaimed between sobs. "I can't believe you did all this for me! How–how did you do all this in one weekend?"

"I had help. Em, Jasper, and Carlisle all pitched in. Rose and Alice packed up everything."

"They all knew?"

I smirked, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Esme organized it all. She took you away so I could do this for you."

More tears welled in her eyes.

"Enough crying. You're supposed to be happy," I chided her gently. I hated seeing her cry.

"I am. I'm just overwhelmed. I can't believe you did this for me. I can't believe you love me enough to do"—she waved her arm—"all this work." She gazed up at me. "No one has over loved me that much."

I bent down, brushing her lips with mine. "Ditto. You give me so much. This was just a start to my thank you for what you have done for me. The way you have made my life so much better than I ever imagined it could be."

She flung her arms around my neck, holding me tight. I held her to my chest, smiling as she whispered, "Oh my God, Edward, is that a dishwasher?"

Setting her down, I chuckled. "Let me show you your new kitchen, Angel. Then you can check out the new laundry room and guest bathroom."

She let out a squeal that made me laugh. That was what I wanted.

Bella's happiness.

 **~o0o~**

We sat at the table, eating some snacks I had picked up—or rather I was. Bella kept standing, opening cupboards, touching the counter, and smiling. She would sit down, beam at me, sip her wine, and start the whole process over again. At times, she'd disappear into the new laundry/bath area, returning with a grin. Finally, I pulled her to my lap, winding my arm around her waist.

"Stay." I laughed. "I've missed you so much and you keep disappearing on me."

"Every time I look, I see something new. I'm just so overwhelmed!" She ran her finger along the thick, wooden table. "This is so beautiful."

"Emmett made it with some planks we pulled out of that farmhouse. I knew how much you wanted a big table for in here. He left them weathered and just varnished them." I pulled at the end. "It opens up so you can get more people around it."

"I am so hosting Thanksgiving."

"We'll need more chairs." I had kept the two Bella had, but that was all we owned. "I bet Em could make some simple ones we could paint white."

She nodded. "I would love that."

"I'll ask him. He loves making things in his down time. I'll get six done."

She counted off on her fingers. "Eight."

I leaned forward, kissing the soft spot behind her ear that made her shiver. "Maybe ten, yes? We can store them downstairs, and one day we may need them for when we have kids, plus our crew here."

Her eyes widened, and I held my breath. Then she smiled. That smile I loved the best. Wide, excited, and filled with love.

"Yes. For our kids."

I crashed my mouth to hers, holding her tight. Her fingers tightened on my neck, and she moaned low in her throat as our tongues stroked together.

"Have you seen enough of your kitchen, Bella? How about I take you upstairs and show you how much I missed you?"

Her hand snaked between us, cupping my growing erection. "Yes, Edward. Take me upstairs and welcome me home."

I stood, setting her on her feet. "I'll make sure everything's locked up. Be waiting for me. _Naked_."

 **~o0o~**

Climbing the stairs, I could see the glow of candlelight flicking on the walls. Bella enjoyed making love by candlelight. I loved watching the way her skin glowed and the light danced over her face when she was coming around me. Walking into the room, I paused at the door. She was gloriously naked. Her hair was a burnished red in the soft glow as she lay on the white sheets, one hand curled under her cheek waiting for me. I gazed upon her beautiful form—the nuances of her small body still new to me. I discovered something new to fall in love with every time I touched her. A new ticklish spot, the way she would moan when my lips found a hidden dip to taste, an undiscovered freckle to bathe with my tongue.

I pulled my shirt over my head, yanking off my sweats, and climbed on the mattress, unable to be away from her a second longer. I settled between her legs, balancing my weight on my forearms as I captured her mouth, kissing her passionately. She wrapped her legs around me, her arms folding around my torso, welcoming me home to the cradle of her body. Long moments passed as we kissed, murmurs of love and longing passing between us. Slowly, we explored each other, our hands and mouths caressing, touching, rediscovering.

"No more trips for a while," I rasped against her skin. "I need you here with me."

"No," she agreed, pulling my mouth back to hers.

Passion built, our bodies moving and aligning. I sank into her heat, groaning at the feeling of being joined with her again. "Every time, Angel. It feels like the first time, every damn time."

"Edward," she breathed out, her hands tightening on my skin. " _Please_ , baby."

I loved it when she called me baby. She only did it in the most intimate moments, the sound of the word uttered in that low, breathless voice always cranked me even higher.

I pressed her hands over her head, our fingers entwined, thrusting into her as deeply as I could. She arched up to meet me, her cries and whimpers stirring my lust. I kissed her damp skin, flicking my tongue over the softness, returning to her mouth. Heat slithered down my spine, my orgasm growing in the pit of my stomach, my balls tightening with my impending climax.

"Come for me, Angel. I need you with me."

She cried out, her head lifting as her voice shouted my name. Burying my head into her neck, I breathed out her name, moving inside her until I was spent. Stilling, I rolled, taking her with me, holding her tight.

"I love you."

She snuggled closer, her hand resting over my heart.

"I love you."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. See you next week!**


	13. Chapter 13

**~Edward~**

It was a usual Saturday night. The bar was packed, the drinks flowing, and at the front table sat my family. Bella was smiling, Carlisle and Esme with her and happy, as well. Working the crowd were Alice and Rose, and Jasper's latest hire—Emmett. He now filled in for me when I took to the stage. He was a hit with the ladies; although he had eyes for only one of them. He and Rose had started dating, and he was beyond happy.

We all were.

Life here was good. In the days since Bella came home to her new kitchen, we had been busy getting it reloaded. Em and I were swamped with work, the bar was steady and life seemed to have settled into a routine. One I was happy with. In my spare time, I wrote new music—the tunes and lyrics brighter than my past songs. It was how I felt, how Bella made me feel. I was looking forward to sharing the new songs, but for tonight, I stuck to some of my older music.

It was a great crowd, and by the time my sets were over, the walls almost shook with applause. Jasper clapped me on my shoulder as I sat down, handing me a hot mug of tea laced with honey. It was something Bella suggested I drink to soothe my throat after a session. Once my throat felt better, I would enjoy a few beers.

"Maybe you should skip a week more often, Edward. Makes them hungry for more." He chuckled. "And thirsty. We can barely keep up."

I laughed. "Whatever you want, Jasper. Behind the bar or up there. I'm good."

Bella shook her head, throwing her arms around me. "I vote for up there. I love hearing you sing."

I turned my head, capturing her eager lips, kissing her hard. "I love you, Angel."

She drew back, cupping my cheek. "I love you, too."

I grinned. "Good thing. You're stuck with me."

A voice interrupted our whispers. "Excuse me."

I looked up, meeting the eyes of a tall, red-headed woman. She was out of place in the bar, dressed for a night out on the town, her tight dress and high heels much too formal.

"Can I help you?"

"You're a hard man to track down, Edward Cullen."

Something about her voice made me tense up, and I gripped Bella's hand. I noticed Carlisle moved closer, casually leaning on the table, but on alert.

"My name is Victoria Gordon. I'm with Region Records. Maybe you've heard of us?"

I could only nod. They were a big Canadian music producing company. I had tried on numerous occasions to get a meeting with them, failing every time.

"An associate of mine was here a couple weeks ago, and heard you play. He told me I needed to hear you and I was here last week." She tapped her foot, the rapid toe movement indicating her displeasure. "You were not."

"I was working on another project."

"He was renovating our kitchen," Bella offered.

She glanced over at Bella, dismissing her with a glance. My shoulders tensed at her attitude.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Gordon?"

She tossed her hair. "It's what I can do for you, Mr. Cullen. I would like the discuss the possibility of working with you. Signing you to Region Records."

~o0o~

My head was swirling. I sat, dumbfounded, at the desk in Jasper's office listening to Victoria tell me how—after hearing me and having picked up one of my CDs from the bar when she was here last week—that she had "plans" for my career.

More than once I looked over at Bella, who I insisted come to this "meeting" with me. For one thing, I wanted Victoria to know that Bella was an important person in my life, and two, Victoria rather intimidated me. She was like a wild animal, rarely sitting still, pacing the office. She used her hands when she spoke of the "greatness" of my music and how far she and her label could take me. She tossed out words like contract, touring, recording—words I had dreamed of hearing so often. On the sofa, Carlisle listened, not speaking but I knew, hearing everything she was saying. When I had also requested his presence, she had rolled her eyes but agreed.

"I assure you I don't bite, Edward. But if you feel better, bring your friends."

"They are my family."'

Those words earned me another eye roll. I had a feeling from her no-nonsense approach and cold manner, family wasn't a word that ranked high in her world.

"So I would like to fly you to Vancouver, meet the team, and discuss our plans."

I blinked at her. "Pardon me?"

She tapped her nails on the desk, regarding me with impatience. "I want you to come to Vancouver with me, and we can discuss this further."

"I can't."

"What?" She scowled. "I'm offering you a chance to pursue your music career."

"I have jobs lined up. Clients. And it's not really in the budget for me to hop a flight to BC for a _chat_ with your people," I stated honestly.

She shook her head. "The label will pay for your flight. And you can stay in the apartment with other artists on the label. There won't be any cost to you. There would be meetings, some test recordings, and when we're happy, discuss a contract and your future."

I didn't fail to notice she said "when _we're_ happy."

I met Bella's gaze. She looked calm, but determined. "I think you should go, Edward."

I frowned, glancing toward Carlisle. He nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure you can work something out with your clients, Edward. Emmett can keep working. Jasper would help, I'm sure—or if needed he could hire someone on a temporary basis. This is a chance you shouldn't pass up."

I looked back at Bella. Carlisle stood. "Why don't we give these two a minute, Ms. Gordon. Let me buy you a drink."

She looked as if she was going to object, but instead shook her head. "Don't take too long."

Bella reached out her hand as the door shut. "Why are you hesitating? What are you thinking?"

"I don't know what to think, to be honest. This has come out of left field." I indicated the door. "I'm not sure I like her."

Bella shrugged. "She's a rep, right? I am sure the people you have to like are the ones you'd be working with on your music." She squeezed my hand. " _Your_ music, Edward. _Your dream_."

"I don't want to leave you."

She crawled into my lap, and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her tight.

"It's only for a little while. Listen to what they have to say. Do their recordings. Have discussions on your future. I'll be right here when you come back."

"This doesn't feel real."

"It is. You have to see where it leads you."

I held her tighter. I knew she was right. This was my dream.

But my biggest fear was it would lead me away from her.

 **~o0o~**

Carlisle smiled at my anxious face. "Esme and I will make sure Bella is fine." He patted me on the shoulder. "It's only for two weeks, Edward."

After Bella and I talked more, I had agreed to fly to Vancouver, but informed Victoria I needed a week to make sure things were settled here first. She wasn't very pleased but grudgingly agreed. An airline ticket had shown up the next day in my inbox, and daily emails began.

It had been busy trying to make sure things here were okay for our little business, the bar was covered, keep up with the seemingly endless lists of things Victoria requested, and most important, make sure Bella would be looked after while I was gone. Everyone had been incredibly supportive, but no one more than her. I made love to her every chance I got, no matter how tired I was, knowing how much I would miss her. Two weeks felt endless, the miles that separated us, vast.

"I know."

"What is really worrying you?"

I leaned forward. "What if this becomes more?"

"What if it does?"

"Where does that leave Bella and me?"

He smiled knowingly. "With a decision. To move, to start a new life somewhere else, or to make this your home base and you fly back and forth as needed for whatever commitments this new life brings you."

"You make it sound so easy."

"No, it won't be, and there will be lots of sacrifices for you both. But you love each other, and that is the most important thing. You will work it out together."

His firm, simple assurance calmed me.

"Take it one step at a time, Edward. Stay true to yourself, to what you want. To what you've always envisioned. Keep an open mind, a continuous dialogue with Bella, and you'll be fine." He held up a hand in warning. "Just make sure you make the decisions based on what _you_ want, what is best for you in the long run. Remember, this is your life, your future."

"Bella is part of that future. That is the thing I am the most certain of."

"Then factor that in to every decision you make."

I blew out a deep huff of air. "And you'll . . ."

He laughed. "We'll take care of her. All of us will."

"Okay."

 **~o0o~**

The taxi rumbled at the end of the sidewalk, the exhaust fumes hanging in the early morning light. I swallowed heavily as I turned to Bella. She was sleepy, since I kept her up most of the night, showing her with my body how deeply my soul would miss her. Her hair fell in messy waves around her shoulders, and her face was pale. For the first time since this started, I saw the glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

I tucked a curl behind her ear. "Anything you need, ask Carlisle or Em, okay?"

"Yes."

"Make sure the doors are locked."

"I will."

"Esme will keep you company."

"I know."

"I'll call as soon as I get there."

"Okay."

I yanked her tight to my chest, kissing her hard. There was an edge of desperation to our kisses we could both feel. I buried my head into her neck. "Tell me you're going to miss me, Angel. Tell me, because I need to hear it."

Her arms tightened, and I felt the tremor that tore through her body. All at once, I felt the wet of her tears against my skin, and she let out a sob.

"I already miss you." She pressed a kiss to my skin. "I love you so much."

"I love you."

The taxi driver blew the horn, and I set her down on her feet. "Two weeks, Bella. I'll be home in two weeks."

"I'll count the days."

I made it part way to the car when I heard my name and turned. Bella flew off the steps and into my arms, crushing me close. "Come back to me, Edward. No matter what the future holds, come back to me. I'll be waiting."

My voice was thick. "I promise, Angel. As long as you're in my corner, I can do anything."

She offered me a watery smile. "Yes, you can."

Her words echoed in my head all the way to the airport. She would be waiting.

I would return to her, and our home.

She held my heart.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. See you next week.**


	14. Chapter 14

**~Edward~**

Two weeks turned into three. Three weeks of meetings, discussions, jam sessions, and a lot of late nights spent with the other musicians who lived in the large apartment over the recording studio owned by the record label. I sat in on sessions, participated in some back up work, spoke with producers, and had more than my fill of Victoria Gordon.

I came to the conclusion she was a viper. She had a way of twisting words, brushing off concerns, and talking over people.

Tonight we'd exchanged harsh words when I informed her I was returning home the next day. I had already been there longer than planned, and my life had been ignored long enough. She accused me of having no drive, and sneered at the thought of me returning to "swinging a hammer" and taking the chance I could injure myself and not be able to play my guitar. When I pointed out that although being here cost me nothing, it also wasn't paying the bills back home, and I had people depending on me. She then got right in my face, informing me there was a contract going to be offered, but if I left, it would be off the table. Then she stormed away, telling me to think long and hard before I "fucked up" the best career opportunity I would ever have.

I sat down on the edge of the bed I'd been sleeping in the past weeks. I flipped my cellphone over and again in my hands, and finally hit send, needing to hear the one voice that could calm and soothe me. Bella's soft "hi," washed over me, and I leaned back with a heavy sigh.

"Hello, my Angel."

"Edward," she breathed out. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay. I'm coming home tomorrow."

"You are?"

"Yeah." I rubbed my hand over my eyes. "I'm not getting anywhere here. I feel like I'm standing still. Lots of talk, implied promises, and not much else. I'm done."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you not want me to come home?" I asked, half-jesting, yet feeling a little hurt.

"Of course I do. But I don't want you to have any regrets."

"Coming home to you would never be a regret. I should have come back last week."

"You had to give it everything, Edward. I'm so proud of you."

I shut my eyes at the sound of her soothing voice and gentle words.

"I'm tired, Bella. I miss you. I miss our house and the sound of your laughter. I miss the life we were building."

"Then come home."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Angel."

"I'll be waiting."

 **~o0o~**

I grabbed my bag, glancing around to make sure I hadn't missed anything. I picked up my guitar case, and swung the bag over my shoulder. The large apartment was quiet as I made my way to the door. I had said me goodbyes to the other occupants last night. I was heading to the airport and grabbing the first flight out I could get. I didn't even care about the cost—I just wanted to get home to Bella.

My feet made low thuds as I headed down the steps and pushed open the door in the early morning light. I was surprised to see Victoria and Riley, the head of the company, getting out of a car at the front of the building.

She crossed her arms, staring at me. "Going somewhere, Edward?

"I told you I was going home."

"I don't remember issuing you a plane ticket."

"It's fine. I'll get home on my own."

Riley held up his hand. "Okay, not so fast. Edward, come back upstairs. Give me a couple hours to talk with you."

"We have talked. We've talked, I've played, I've co-operated. I've pitched in, done back-up vocals, helped lay tracks, and posed for a shit tons of pictures. And I am no further ahead than I was when I got here. I get it. I'm not what you are looking for. No hard feelings, Riley, but it's time I head home and back to my life."

He shook his head. "Two hours. That's all I'm asking. I'll have Kim book you a flight home this afternoon. No matter what happens."

I paused. What was two more hours—chances were I wouldn't get out until this afternoon anyway.

"Okay. Two hours."

 **~o0o~**

It was longer. More like six hours. By the time I got on the plane, my head was spinning and I was overwhelmed. In my bag was a contract. Riley had spent hours telling me exactly what he had planned. Victoria was in and out of the room, adding comments and making observations. One part of the conversation echoed repeatedly in my head.

 _"_ _We'll send you to Toronto. You can finish your songs, practice and record there."_

 _"_ _Toronto? Not here?"_

 _Riley shook his head. "No. Toronto. We can tap into the network there, get you in some venues to start getting your name out there. There's a producer there I want you to work with. He can teach you a lot."_

 _I frowned. "_ _I see."_

 _"_ _Something wrong with Toronto?"_

 _I was honest. "It's farther from home. If I were here, Bella could come visit easier—it's a short flight."_

 _Victoria had interjected. "Exactly. You need to concentrate on your career. Less distractions in Toronto."_

 _I glared at her. "Bella isn't a distraction."_

 _Riley held up his hand. "We'll make sure you get to see your girlfriend, Edward. But Vic is right. You need to concentrate."_

By the time I got back to Riverstoke, I was exhausted. I had texted Bella, telling her I would be later than planned, and as usual, her reply was nothing but supportive.

 ** _Do what you have to do, and I'll be here waiting. Love you._**

Riley had arranged for a car to drive the two hours to our small town, which was a bonus, since by the time I landed, the next bus wouldn't have been until the following day. The car dropped me in front of the house, which, except for the porch light was shrouded in darkness. Entering the house, I stood for a moment, breathing in the scent of home. Bella was everywhere, her light floral scent hanging in the air. I climbed the stairs, dropping my bag on the floor, staring at our bed. My side was made up, but my pillows were in the middle of the bed, all bunched and creased. I knew Bella had been snuggling with them. A T-shirt laid across the bottom of the bed, and I lifted it, bringing it to my nose. Although it carried Bella's fragrance, I could still pick up me in the mix. Us.

I hurried down the stairs, certain I knew where to find Bella. Crossing the street, I knocked on the door, waiting impatiently. Carlisle opened the door, smiling at me. "I was hoping it was you. Welcome home, Edward. Someone is very anxious about seeing you."

"She's here?"

"Yes. In the kitchen with Esme."

Long strides covered the distance and I stood in the doorway, my eyes finding Bella instantly. Music was playing, Esme cooking, but unlike other times, Bella wasn't helping. She was sitting on one of the stools, a glass of wine in front of her, leaning on her elbow. Her fingers fiddled with the stem, a sad expression on her face. Emmett stood in the corner, eating a huge bowl of pasta, his face breaking into a wide grin when he saw me. Esme glanced up from her cookbook, caught my eye and winked.

"Bella," she murmured.

Bella looked up and Esme nodded toward me. Bella's head turned slightly and her eyes widened. She was off the stool at the same time I surged forward. Catching her in my arms, I yanked her tight to my chest, reveling having her close again. Her arms wound around my neck, and she buried her face into my shoulder. I was shocked to feel the sobs tearing through her body as I held her, and I looked at Esme in dismay. She patted Emmett's shoulder, and they left the room. Holding Bella tight, I carried her to the counter, setting her down and talking to her quietly.

"Hey, Angel. What's this? I thought you'd be happy to see me?"

"I am," she gasped out, still crying.

I tugged her away, cupping her face, trying to wipe away the tears that kept falling. "Why are you crying, baby? I'd said I'd be home today."

"You said you'd be home last week, and it changed. It was getting so late, I thought you'd be calling to say tomorrow or the next day," she admitted.

Feeling a rush of guilt at her words, I pulled her back to me. "I'm sorry. I rushed to make the flight, and I didn't charge up my phone. I should have stopped to call."

"It's okay." She hiccupped. "You're here now."

"I am."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too."

Cupping her face, I leaned down and kissed her. "Stop, please," I begged against her lips. "I hate to see you cry. I'm here, Bella."

She offered me a watery smile. "O–okay."

"Let's go home."

"Esme made dinner. You must be hungry!"

I hesitated. I really wanted to take her to home and crawl into bed with her, but I was starving.

"Eat, and visit for a little while. I took tomorrow off so we can sleep late and you can tell me everything. They missed you, too."

"Fine. I'll eat, but then we go home. I want you naked in the shower, and then in our bed before midnight. Understood?"

"Understood."

 **~o0o~**

Esme's pasta was great, as usual. I was sure I ate more than Emmett. It felt so good to be back, sitting with them all, talking, listening to their laughter and stories. It felt especially good to feel Bella beside me. I kept her close, often stopping to nuzzle her hair or drop a kiss to her cheek. I was grateful nobody brought up Vancouver, instead filling me in on everything happening here. Emmett told me about hiring a local boy to help him out who had been great. "He's not you, Edward, but with him and Jasper I've been able to keep up."

I nodded, glad my mouth was full. I didn't want to say anything to anyone until I spoke with Bella. She was quiet for the most part, seemingly content to sit beside me, her hand resting on my thigh. She looked tired, and I thought she had lost weight—she looked paler than usual. I didn't like it.

After filling up on pasta and stifling a couple yawns, I met Carlisle's gaze. "I'm pretty beat."

"Of course. You need to go home and get some rest."

"Are you around tomorrow?"

"Yep. All afternoon."

"Okay." I stood, holding out my hand for Bella. "I'll see you all tomorrow, at different times and we'll catch up."

I kissed Esme's cheek, shook Carlisle's hand, and barely remained upright from Emmett's slap on the back. Inhaling deeply, I wrapped my arm around Bella as we walked across the street.

"It's so quiet here. And it smells like the forest. I missed that." I pulled her closer. "I missed you most of all."

She leaned her head against my shoulder, and I saw the glimmer of tears in her eyes. "Me, too."

I waited until we walked in the door and we were alone. In the kitchen, I turned to Bella, who was watching me, looking surprisingly nervous. I leaned against the counter and held out my hand. "Angel, are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Why are you over there?"

She stepped forward, burying herself in my embrace. I could feel her tension, her body rigid in my arms.

"Tell me," I demanded. "Tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me."

She looked up, tears already gathering in her eyes.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?"

I sucked in a surprised breath. I didn't want to talk about it right now. But I couldn't lie to her.

"We have a lot to talk about."

"Can we have tonight to just be us before it all changes?"

I held her face between my palms. "Regardless of the future, nothing about us changes, Bella. _Nothing._ You are the very best part of my life and I love you. I'm not letting you go."

One tear rolled down her cheek, passing over my thumb; its singularity was somehow more painful to me than buckets of tears.

"I love you," I repeated. "More than anything."

She pulled me to her. "Show me."

I lifted her into my arms. "Always."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. See you next week.**


	15. Chapter 15

**~Edward~**

I had missed her touch, her taste so much. Her skin was like silk, supple and yielding under my fingers and lips. Her mouth beneath mine was familiar, and yet new. Her body wrapped around mine was grounding. Buried inside her was home. We were both greedy in the shower, our kisses sloppy and desperate, our hands reacquainting themselves on wet skin, re-learning our favorite spots. I pinned her against the tile, groaning her name as I slammed into her warmth. She cried out, holding my shoulders tight, her nails digging into my skin as I surged forward, needing to be as deep inside as possible. My orgasm was hot and swift, screaming through my body with an intensity that made my legs shake as Bella tightened around me, whimpering my name.

After I carried her to our bed, I made love to her in a sea of fluffy blankets that carried her scent. Slowly, I caressed her skin, kissing and memorizing her all over again. Her ticklish spot on the right. The spot behind her ear that made her groan when I swirled my tongue on the sensitive area. The way her nipples peaked and hardened under my mouth. The way she sighed my name when I closed my lips around her wet center, teasing and lapping with my tongue.

I hissed in pleasure as her hands grasped my aching cock, my chest heaving in anticipation as she lowered her head. Her hot mouth encased my dick, and her tongue stroked and teased as she began a rhythm that made my eyes roll back in my head.

I pushed her to her back, sliding between her legs, hovering over her. "I love you," I rasped.

She arched up to meet me, sheathing me in her heat. "I love you."

I moved within her, slow and deep. Pressed against her, I circled my hips, my skin never leaving hers, our bodies flush and tight. She was so swollen and wet for me, sensitive from the orgasms we'd already shared, her muscles fluttering and tightening around me. I buried my face into her neck, greedily inhaling her scent. I licked, nipped, and kissed her skin as she gasped, milking my cock as she came, her arms holding me close, and my name escaping her sweet mouth. I shuddered, emptying myself inside her, pinpoints of pleasure dancing along my body as I stilled, staying in her embrace until I had to move away so I stopped crushing her.

I pulled her to my chest, nuzzling into her hair, enjoying having her close again.

"You look tired, Angel."

"I don't sleep well without you."

"You seemed so sad when I first saw you."

"I wanted you home so badly, and I was worried you wouldn't get away. Even one more night without you seemed too much."

I kissed her head. "I'm here now. Sleep."

She snuggled close and was soon asleep, her soft breaths wafting over my arm. She felt so right molded to me.

The thought that things were about to change, kept me awake most of the night.

 **~o0o~**

"Toronto?" Bella repeated.

I nodded, watching her carefully. She looked down at the documents with a frown. "I don't understand. I thought you were working in Vancouver, and if you went back, that is where you would be."

"I thought so, too. Basically, they are offering me a recording contract, but they want me to go to Toronto, work with their producer and team there on my music. Polish it up and record it." I sucked in a deep breath. "Then they plan to send me on tour. Small gigs, and hopefully soon, an opening act. I have to build an audience."

"Polish it up?"

"It's not exactly the way they want it."

She pursed her lips. "I think it's perfect."

I lifted her hand, pressing kiss to her knuckles. "I think you're perfect."

"So you're moving."

"Only while I record."

"And then you'll be on the road."

"Riley promised me he would make sure I got time to come home. But I have to be out there supporting my work."

"Of course." She pushed at the papers, offering me a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Congratulations, Edward. You get to live your dream."

"I want you to go with me."

She paused. "And do what?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know. You could find a job."

"You said they offered you a place."

"I don't have to take it—it's like where I was staying. A shared place with other artists like myself. We can get a small place together instead. I don't get a huge upfront fee, but it's something. We can find a place. I need you there with me, Bella."

"You aren't thinking this through, Edward. You'll be busy"—she picked up the documents, shaking them—"all the time. According to this, not only will you be working on your own music, but also helping others, practicing, doing gigs anywhere they send you. I can't work _and_ go with you. We can't afford a place if I don't work, so we'll still be apart."

"But not all the time."

"Most of it by the sounds of it."

"So what, I go and you stay?"

She regarded me with sad eyes. "I can be here and work. You can come home to visit. Once you see what happens with your CD and your schedule, we can discuss it again."

"That's it?" I asked, feeling the anger starting to build. "That's the end of the discussion? You're happy to just wave me off and stay behind? I thought we were a couple, Bella." My voice caught. "I thought you loved me."

"I do love you."

"Yet you can send me off so easily? Not even to discuss it more—try to figure out an alternative?"

"What do you suggest? I move there, be alone while you are trying to accomplish everything they want you to do, knowing my presence will distract you since you'll be worried about me?"

There was that word again. _Distraction_. I hated it.

"Like I won't worry being thousands of miles apart?"

"At least I have Esme and Carlisle. Emmett is here, Jasper and Alice. I can work, and we can afford for me to visit at least. And I'll be in our home. Whenever you can get here on a break, this is where I will be." She exhaled a shaky breath. "For as long as you want."

What she said made sense. She would be safer and happier here. She had a job, a place to live, and friends. And I would be busy. Crazy busy with everything they had planned. I met her gaze—the soft, understanding eyes that always reassured me. Except this time, I felt a frisson of fear.

She would be okay, but how would I cope without _her_?

"Edward," she began, leaning forward and taking my hand, "this is a dream you've had all your life. Your music. A chance to share it with the world. You finally have the opportunity to live it. You can't pass that up. I can't let you." She sat back. "If I told you it was me or your music career what would you say?"

I answered with no hesitation. "You."

She nodded. "And one day you would resent me for it. So, I have no choice. I love you. I love you so much and I want your happiness. I have to step aside and let you do this—for _you_. No matter what happens."

"What are you saying?"

She sighed, tracing her finger along the edge of the table. "You may find a new life. A new direction—one that doesn't include me." When I started to protest, she held up her hand. "I want you to go and see what this offers you. Explore it. Dive in and immerse yourself in it." Her voice dropped. "Give it everything you have."

I was horrified. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No! No, of course not."

"It sounds like it. Explore? Explore what—other women? I love _you. Only you_. If I go, I want to work on my music—nothing else."

"For now," she stated quietly.

"For now? What the hell are you saying?"

"I know you'll be busy, and I know you won't always have time to call or text," she began to explain.

I wanted to argue with her, but I couldn't. It had already happened while I was in Vancouver. Time would disappear into the late hours of the night and I wouldn't call so I didn't wake her up, or when I got a break, she would be at work.

"Visits home may even be difficult. If—" she swallowed—"if there comes a day you aren't going to come home because you've discovered a new life that doesn't include me, I want you to know I will never regret what happened that day in the airport. I will never regret loving you. I will only ever wish you the best. All I ask is you come here and tell me face to face."

I stood up, shaking my head, my fists clenched tightly at my sides. "That fucking is not going to happen. If I go, and it's still an if, I will be working on my career, so _we_ can have a better life. I'm not doing it for fame or glory. I don't want anyone else!" By the end of my rant I was yelling, but I didn't care. "I want to give _you_ everything, Bella! A bigger house, a nice car, security, so you don't have to work!"

She shook her head. "Don't. Don't do this for me. I don't need any of that. Do this for yourself. Do it because it's what your heart needs you to do."

I grabbed my coat off the back of the chair. "It sounds as though you've got me already gone and leaving you for good."

"No." The pain in her voice stopped me. "I pray you'll come back to me."

I tugged on my jacket. "I'm going for a walk." I stopped at the door, then turned back. "I will always come back to you, Bella. Always. Don't give up on me. And don't send me away thinking you have doubts about my love for you."

She didn't answer.

I slammed out of the house.

 **~o0o~**

Carlisle found me sitting by the small stream I had discovered one day, behind his house, when I was cleaning out some brush for Esme. I often came here to clear my head and think, especially once the weather got nicer. It was my not-so-secret, secret place. He sat beside me on the large boulder, silent and waiting. I had texted him, asking him to read-through the documents for me, so I could talk to him.

"She's giving up on us."

"No, she isn't. She is being brave and making sure you go live your dream."

"She won't come with me."

"This isn't her dream, Edward. You know as well as I do the kind of life she led with her mother. Constantly in a new place. Always adjusting and starting over. This is the only place she ever felt safe. That she called a real home. Here, she has people who care for her."

"I'd keep her safe. She'd have _me._ " My voice cracked. "I'd have _her_."

"When you're around. I read the outline of their plans for you, and the contract. You are going to be pulled in so many directions, Edward, what Bella is suggesting only makes sense. She is giving you permission to go."

"It's so far away from her."

"Edward."

I met his gaze.

"Why Toronto? Why not BC?"

I huffed out a large breath. "They said it was a career decision based on the producer they wanted me to work with, but I think Victoria had a hand in it. She knew it would be harder for Bella to be around that much when the distance was greater. She thinks she is a 'distraction' to me."

"And what about her?"

I shrugged. "I don't like her, but she is good at what she does. The one good thing about Toronto, is she is in BC, so I won't have to deal with her much." I scrubbed my face, yanking on my hair in vexation. "Why is this so hard?"

"Tell me, if you hadn't met Bella would you even be hesitating?"

"No." I sighed and finally said the words that had been swirling through my brain. "What if I don't want this anymore, Carlisle? What if things have changed for me?"

"Have they?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

"Then you need to find out. Be certain, one way or another. But do it for you. Not the record label or even Bella. _You_."

He stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants. "When I was younger, all I wanted was to party, have fun, and live life as hard as I could. My goal was to wander the world and document my travels. No commitments, no strings. Then I met Esme—and things changed. What I wanted changed. My dreams changed. It took me a while to figure it all out, but I did." He clapped me on the shoulder. "We all change, and what we want changes. It's okay to pursue your dream, Edward. In fact, you should. But, at some point, if you find your dream has changed, then change with it. If you find the dream you always wanted is what fulfills you, then stick with it. Just be honest with yourself—and with Bella."

He gazed over the water, quiet for a moment. "We'll make sure Bella is okay. Whether your dream is out in the world or here."

"Can't I have both?"

"Only you can answer that. But as much as you don't want to hear this, Bella is right. If you stay now because of her, you will live with that regret, that 'what if,' the rest of your life, and you will resent her for it. Take the gift she is offering and go for your dream. See what happens." He paused. "Right now you _do_ have both. Immerse yourself in your dream, but keep the love of your heart close. Be sure to call, text, and be with her whenever you can. Your time apart isn't forever, unless you choose it to be."

"I can't imagine my life without her."

"Then figure it out. Go home and talk to your girl."

He walked away, leaving me with a lot to think about.

~o0o~

Bella was in our room, sitting on the bed. A basket of laundry was in front of her, a pile of socks beside her. There was no doubt she had been crying, and I hated the fact I was the cause of those tears.

I stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame. "Hi," I said softly.

"Hey."

We stared at each other, the silence almost deafening. Then we both spoke up at the same time.

"I'm sorry."

I sighed. "I have to do this, Bella."

"I know."

"But doing this doesn't mean I love you less, or that I'm giving up on us, or leaving you indefinitely."

"I know."

"I love you so much, and the thought of being away from you is killing me." I sucked in a deep breath. "But I know you're right. You need to stay here."

She held out her hand, and I crossed the room, sitting beside her, pulling her into my arms. "Do you understand why I have to do this?"

"Yes," she whispered into my neck. "And I want you to chase your dream. I was just scared."

I tightened my arms. "Don't be scared, Angel. It's not forever. We just have to get through a few rough months, and then we'll figure things out. I'll go and make my CD, and do all the things they want from me, and I'll come back to you as often as I can. You can fly to me, too. We will see each other. Just don't give up on us. On me. I couldn't take that."

She drew back, her eyes wet. "I'm not. I won't."

"I want to tell you I'll see you every couple weeks, but we both know that isn't going to happen, but I promise you this: as soon as I can, I will come home—it may be a while before my first trip, though. It will be crazy, but once it settles, I will be able to come home more often. My goal is every month. And I'll call and text every day. We can Skype, so I can see your beautiful face. Can we handle that?"

"Yes."

"If you need me, you call. No matter what, you come first. You need me here, I will be on the next flight."

She nodded, tears brimming, drifting down her skin. I pulled her back to my chest, cradling her head and pressing kisses to her hair.

I didn't ask her to stop crying.

My own tears fell unheeded.

It was the start of our goodbye.

* * *

 **Group hug. Remember my motto...HEA. Always. See you on Wednesday.**


	16. Chapter 16

**~Edward~**

I lay awake in the darkness, my arm bent behind my head, staring out the window at the lights that never seemed to stop. Toronto bustled at all hours of the day—and here in the entertainment district, it continued all night. There were times I could block it out, and at least doze, but tonight wasn't one of them.

It hadn't been a good day. I wasn't sure I'd had a good day for a while. James, the producer they wanted me to work with, was a no-nonsense kind of guy. He didn't believe in handholding and spoke his mind. All the time. He informed me some of my earlier music was passable, hated all my newer pieces, and loudly announced I had a long way to go before I could consider myself an artist. How he and I saw my music being produced was vastly different, and today's blow up had been especially heated. It was so bad I had been trying to get in touch with Riley to ask about working with someone else. I couldn't see how James and I would ever get along. I barely recognized the songs that had once been mine anymore. They felt as disjointed and removed as I did.

When I questioned some points in my contract, Victoria showed up. She informed me they wanted to change some things anyway, and when the new one appeared, it only confused me more. I sent it to Carlisle, who said he'd have a lawyer check it over. When I refused to sign it until that happened, she laughed snidely and shook her head.

"Always a problem with you, Cullen, isn't there?" But she shrugged. "We'll get it all figured out so your tortured little soul is happy. We'll just move forward."

There was a tense phone call later that day, but when it was done, I had signed the document. The lawyer had added some points, and changed some wording, assuring me it was for my benefit. If Carlisle trusted him, I decided to, as well. I should have felt happiness when I held the legal papers. Instead, all I felt was dread. My face must have shown it, since Vic snarled at me about being ungrateful, and stomped out of the room.

Luckily, she left the next day, but was back the following week. My dislike for her grew every time I saw her, and at this point, I was quite sure she didn't like me either. I had a feeling my phone call today would prompt another visit.

I scrubbed my face with my hand, feeling the weight of exhaustion. I wasn't sleeping well. I wasn't eating well. According to the people around me, I wasn't doing _anything_ well.

I had been in Toronto just over three weeks. Long days of work, evenings of small gigs, trying to write more music, and the endless feeling of incompletion. That part never changed.

The two weeks I stayed home had been a whirlwind of arrangements. Making sure Emmett and the business were covered in a more long-term way. Helping to finish up some bigger projects that required my skills. Spending time with all of them. Ensuring the small projects in the house were done.

And, of course, soaking up as much of my Angel's presence as I could before the day I had to kiss her goodbye and walk away. I took hundreds of photos and recorded her—talking, laughing, sleeping, even crying. I kept my phone with me always, bringing up pictures of her smiling, listening to her voice telling me to turn off the damn camera, or watch her gentle gaze stare up at me as she whispered I love you. Late at night, I would play the video of her sleeping. Watching her chest rise and fall, curled up in our bed—it brought me peace, even as my heart ached with loneliness.

I missed her. I missed the quietness of our home—waking up beside her and feeling her breath drifting across my skin. I missed friendly faces, and people who were happy to see me. I felt lost and adrift. I longed for the moments when a song would begin to tap itself out in my brain and I would pick up my guitar and bring it to life. There was too much noise here, too many people, and my muse was too far away.

Not that there weren't good moments. Working on my music, jamming with other artists. Soaking up the knowledge around me. I loved all those parts, yet I remained strangely removed from them.

I swung my legs down, and pushed off the bed. I wouldn't be sleeping again tonight. I glanced at my phone, wanting to call Bella, but saw it was three a.m. I didn't want to wake her this late, even though I knew she wouldn't mind.

I grabbed a bottle of water and shuffled my way to the living room. I wasn't surprised to see Jake sitting on the couch, his guitar on his lap, a joint hanging from his lips as his fingers strummed out a disjointed melody. I liked Jake, even though we were two very different musicians. He was one of Region's rising stars and a hit with the ladies—a fact Region used well in their marketing. His music was full of riffs and screamed words of love and longing. His sunny smile, good guy with a heart of gold image, worked well for all of them. We had spent many nights talking. He knew all about Bella and my back story. I knew all about his teenage rebellious years and his varied, interesting love life. Far too much, in fact.

"Cullen."

"Hey."

"Can't sleep again?"

I took a long drink, shaking my head. "Nope."

"You and James sure got into it today. Fucking entertaining shit to watch."

I barked out a laugh. Jake never beat around the bush.

"Glad I amused."

He leaned back, inhaling deeply, blowing the smoke out over his head. He regarded me silently, his head cocked to the side.

"What are you doing here, Cullen?"

"Same as you, Jake. Making music."

He leaned forward, his face serious. "But why?"

"What kind of question is that? I want a career."

"Do you really?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He waved his hand. "This. This is what you want? Living with a bunch of us, doing gigs, making the music _they_ want you to make?"

"Something wrong with that? You seem to be doing just fine."

He nodded, finishing off his joint. "We are two very different animals, Edward."

"Oh? Enlighten me."

"I love to sing and perform. I get a high doing that shit. The girls and the money? I'm all about that. I like the writing and all, but I'm happy singing what they shove at me, too. I really don't care, as long as I can be on that stage." His eyes narrowed, his face and voice more serious than I had ever seen before now. "You create—you breathe your soul into your music. I've watched you. You live for that shit." He sat back. "And they are gonna suck the soul right out of you. Take everything you have until you don't recognize yourself."

I stared at him, unsure how to reply.

"That's why you're struggling. You don't want to be here."

"I want to make music."

"Then make it. Write your music. Play it to people. Sell it and let someone else sing it. Teach it, if you want. Find someone who believes in your music the way you do. But I'm telling you, this place—and Region Records— isn't for you."

"Afraid of a little competition, Jake?"

He flashed his smile, his teeth white in the dim light. "Nah, I can handle the likes of you, Cullen. But the difference is, for me this is something I was born to do—be out in the spotlight, perform. I'll take what I can take, make all the money I can, and then I'll go do something else. Be a judge on _America's Got Talent_ or something. _Dancing with the Stars_. Maybe _The Bachelor_. Retire and drink to excess and screw girls far too young for me until I keel over from an orgasm-induced heart attack."

I chuckled and shook my head.

"It's killing you watching them destroy what you created. Turn it into something they feel is viable and right for _them_. Not you."

He was right. It was bothering me. My music was no longer mine.

"But, for you, the music will always be there. It lives in you."

"It's eluding me right now."

"Because your heart isn't here. It's back home with your girl."

He leaned forward, earnest. "I know your story, Edward. You had it all. Don't fucking lose it over a dream someone has told you that you want."

"I always wanted this," I insisted.

He stood, shaking his head. "You always wanted to make music. Not be put into a mold and sold to the highest bidder. You had your dream, you just didn't know it. Take it back before it's too late."

He sauntered out of the room, pausing to look back. "I'd give anything to have half your soul, Cullen. To have someone who loved me the way your girl loves you. Don't blow real life for a dream that will kill you in the end. You can make that dream happen in another way. You can change it."

His words were a shock. They were so close to Carlisle's advice. So close to what I was thinking, yet too afraid to say out loud.

This was a mistake. This was all a mistake.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed.

Carlisle's voice was laced with sleep, but he answered right away. "Edward?"

I swallowed heavily. "You were right. I can't do this. I don't want this anymore, Carlisle."

"Tell me what you need."

"I need your help."

 **~o0o~**

Carlisle arrived while I was being screamed at by Victoria. I had refused to partake in any of the sessions and walked away from James's rant about self-absorbed artists, and by mid-afternoon, she had shown up. I had been sitting on the sofa, listening to Jake trying to memorize the lines to a new song when she stormed in. He threw me a grin, stood, and shook my hand.

"You'll be out of here fast, I've no doubt. Take care and keep in touch, yeah?"

I nodded, trying desperately to hide my nerves.

He winked. "I'll give you some privacy, but I ain't shutting my door. This will be way too fun to miss."

That made me smile.

She wasted no time calling me out on my attitude, screaming at me for my lack of motivation, and told me I had ten minutes to get my ass downstairs.

"Or what?"

Those words seemed to stop her. "What did you just say?"

"I said, or what, Vic. What are you going to do? Drag me down to the studio and make me play?"

"If that's what it takes, you ungrateful little prick."

I held out my arm. "Have at it, then. Good luck getting me off the sofa. I bet I outweigh you by a good sixty pounds, but give it a go."

She bent low, her face close. Her voice was a hiss, her body tight, like a viper ready to strike. "I own you. We have a contract."

"A contract which he is breaking," Carlisle spoke up.

She straightened up, shocked at the interruption. Her already cold gaze became icy.

"What is it with you people? Constantly in his business!" she raged. "Get out!"

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm here to bring Edward home."

"He isn't going anywhere. He has a contract with us."

"Which has a clause that states with thirty days' notice it can be canceled with just cause." He flashed her a wicked grin. "I know; I made sure the clause went both ways for him."

"And what the fuck do you consider 'just cause'?" She snarled.

Drawing himself to his full height, Carlisle stepped forward, his voice stern. "The stress of this whole situation is causing Edward undue mental distress; therefore, jeopardizing his physical and emotional health. As his primary physician, I have no recourse but to recommend his immediate release from the contract." He held up a file. "I have it all documented, and I'm prepared to testify in court, if it comes to that. No doubt the press would love to hear all about it."

I wasn't sure who looked more shocked—Victoria or myself. I ducked my head when she started yelling and cursing.

Carlisle didn't react; instead, he leaned against the back of the couch, looking calm.

She stormed away, screaming into her phone.

I looked over at Carlisle who shook his head, warning me to remain quiet.

She returned, seemingly even more hostile.

"There is a thirty-day waiver."

Carlisle nodded, picking a piece of dust off his jacket. "I'm aware."

"Then he is stuck for thirty more days."

He shrugged. "Fine. He can stay, but I won't allow him to go to the studio, or do any more gigs. Medically speaking, he isn't able to live up to his contract. It's a waste of time, really." He met her angry stare. "One way or another, he's done."

I spoke up. "I'll sit up here with Jake and play video games."

"You pretentious little fuck. You think you're so talented, such a big shot you're going to walk away?" She got right in my face, almost spitting in her rage. "I will _break_ you. You will never get another label to take a chance on you. You'll be finished in this business."

"I don't really care. I just want out."

She shook her head, her expression twisted and angry. "Running back to your little hole in the wall where you're such a big man? Back to your adoring little floozy who thinks you're so great? I took a chance on you and this is my thanks? What a fucking waste of my time. You've been nothing but a pain in my ass—the tortured artist misunderstood by everyone around him. Boo fucking hoo."

I stood, done with this bullshit. I had listened to it from my father all my life, from James and Victoria since the moment I got here, and I wasn't going to take it anymore.

"First off, never disrespect Bella again. Ever. Second, you didn't do this for me. You only saw the money I could make for this label. I know you get a cut, so don't pretend you had my best interest at heart. All I am is a dollar sign to you. I tried. I fucking tried, but I'm not someone you can mold to be something else. I'm me."

"How pathetic."

"To you, maybe. But to the place I'm going back to, that means something. So whether you insist I stay for the next thirty days, or I walk out of here now, it's the same. I'm done."

"You _are_ done. You can kiss your music career goodbye."

I met her gaze. "Lady, if you represent what my career was going to be like, I'm fucking glad it's over."

"Fine. You want out? _Get out_. You have ten minutes to get your stuff and be out, or I'm calling the cops and I'll have you arrested for trespassing."

"I only need five."

"We're going to sue."

I laughed. "Good luck with that. I don't have a dime, Victoria. All you'll get is an old guitar and some secondhand tools. And for the price of my soul, I'd say it was worth it."

"You signed a NDA."

I shook my head. "Don't worry, Victoria. I have no desire to think about my time here, never mind talking about it to the press. As far as I'm concerned, the past few weeks never happened."

I disappeared down the hall, grabbing my bag and guitar. Jake was lounging in his door and gave me a fist bump as I went by. "You got my number, Edward. Use it. I can hook you up with people who will buy your songs all day long." He winked. "But I never said that."

I clapped him on the shoulder. "Take care, man. Keep living the dream."

"You know it."

I nodded. It was time to go back to the dream I had foolishly left behind. The one I now knew I wanted.

I only hoped it wanted me back.

* * *

 **Two more chapters left in our story. Updates on the weekend and then mid-week. I have a short Christmas story for you which will post after this wraps.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**~Edward~**

I wouldn't be able to relax until we were on the plane. We grabbed a cab outside the building, and I kept checking over my shoulder, worried. Carlisle chuckled. "They aren't coming after you, Edward." He leaned back his head. "I fully expect some nasty shit will happen legally, but you're right. There is nothing they can take from you. I let Garrett know, though, just in case."

"They can't go after Bella or her house, right?"

"No."

That made me feel better. "I can't even begin—"

He held up his hand. "You don't have to. You're my family, in more ways than one. So is Bella. We're good."

"I didn't expect you to fly out here. I only needed to borrow enough money to get home."

He opened his eyes and met my gaze. "I came because that is what you do for family—you love and support then, no matter what. You sounded at the end of your rope, and frankly, I was worried what they might try to pull." He smirked. "You held your own well with that witch. I was on the same plane she was, only a couple rows behind her, in fact, but she never noticed me. She was too busy with her demands on the flight attendants and tapping on her phone the entire flight. Most of that, I assumed, was about you, since I heard her muttered curses about high-maintenance artists and their bullshit."

That made me smile.

I hated to bring it up, but I had to. "I'm not a patient of yours, Carlisle."

"According to the records I have, you are."

"Huh. I guess I must have forgotten somehow."

He smirked. "That's why I'm the doctor, Edward."

"You won't get into trouble?"

"Trust me, they aren't going to let it be known one of their artists left due to the stress they caused, and I'm not going to talk, so none of it matters. I did what I had to do to get you home. Case closed."

"I will never forget it."

He clapped me on the shoulder, letting me know the conversation was done. "Then that is payment enough."

"Does Bella know?"

He shook his head. "No. I didn't want to say anything since I wasn't sure what would happen." He glanced at his watch. "We'll make the six o'clock flight and you'll be home tonight."

"That's a long, stressful day for you. Not to mention the cost. I'll pay you back, Carlisle. Every penny."

He grinned. "Esme has decided she wants a whole new deck at the back. And a gazebo. We'll work it out, Edward. I'm not worried. I just want to get you home, back to Bella, and for you to get your life back on track."

"I never should have left."

"I think you did. I think you had to find out exactly where your heart was. What you really wanted."

"I want to be with her. I still want to do something with my music, but the whole 'musician' life isn't for me."

"I hate to point this out, but I think what you've been through isn't the norm."

"Maybe not, but I saw enough to know what aspects I want to be part of. I love writing, performing my songs the way I see them. Not the way others do." I thought of the night Jake took one of my songs, and added an edge to it, singing it using his own style. I had loved it. "But if an artist sees a different interpretation of my work and wants to use it, I'm good with that, too."

"That could be a good source of income for you, if you got a break or two."

Once again, Jake came to mind. "I may have a lead on that."

"Okay, Edward. Let's get you home and settled, and then we can work on your future."

 **~o0o~**

It was late and dark when we pulled into Carlisle's driveway. He looked as exhausted as I felt, and guilt filled my chest.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"Don't even say it. Esme is waiting with dinner for me, and your girl went home about half hour ago. She thinks I was working late, so she kept Esme company. They were making wreathes."

"Ah, okay."

"Go home, Edward. Sleep. You look like you're dead on your feet."

"I feel it."

"We'll talk in a couple days."

"I can't begin to repay you. You've done so much."

He studied me. "Esme and I never had kids. It was never in the cards for us. You're like the son I never had—the one my heart wished for but I was never blessed with. I couldn't be more proud of you if you were. So, no more talk about debts and repayment. I'm glad you're home."

I had never heard Carlisle so sentimental—at least not toward me. And the words he used were ones I had longed to hear from my father and never had, and never would. But Carlisle was here—my friend, my uncle, and my family.

I stuck out my hand, surprised when he dragged me into a hard hug. He clapped me on the back. "Go home. She's been waiting since you left."

I didn't need to be told again.

 **~o0o~**

I paused by the curb, staring at our little house. The one that became my home the day Bella brought me here, intent on creating a life with me. The porch light was on, and in the living room, the glow from her favorite reading lamp dimly illuminated the room. I could already picture her on the sofa, curled up with a book, reading, with a hot cup of her favorite fruity tea beside her. My head fell back as relief tore through me. Tomorrow night I would be beside her when she opened that book. Her feet would nestle on my lap as I watched a TV show, content to be close to her.

I bent down to pick up my guitar case when the front door opened, and Bella stood, framed in the doorway.

"Edward?"

I stepped forward, my grip tightening on the case. "Angel."

She didn't say anything for a moment, the disbelief evident on her face. Then, suddenly, she was a blur, racing off the porch, sprinting toward me, arms outstretched—and the joy in her voice prevalent as she cried my name.

 _"_ _Edward!"_

Dropping the case and my knapsack, I caught her, stumbling back at the force with which she hit me. Her arms were like vices around my neck, her tears hot and heavy against my skin. I wrapped her close, feeling the slightness to her body, yet still how perfect she felt wrapped around me. Her body shook with the force of her sobs, and I held her tight, running my hand up and down her back, making shushing noises.

"Take her inside," Esme murmured beside me. "We'll bring in your things."

They must have been watching, then came over when they saw Bella come outside. I hurried inside, going directly to the living room and sitting on the sofa, keeping Bella close. Carlisle placed my bags in the hall, and Esme disappeared into the kitchen, returning quickly. She blew me a kiss and they left, shutting the door behind them. I pulled back, cupping Bella's face, trying to halt the flood of tears.

"Hey, baby, please. No tears. I'm here."

"I–I tried calling, you never answered. You didn't return my texts. I was so worried."

"It's been one hell of a day, Bella. I was busy trying to get home to you."

She scrubbed her face. "I'm sorry. I was just so surprised. I won't waste the time we have crying."

I cupped her cheeks. "That's my girl."

"How long are you home for?"

I tightened my hands. "For good, Bella."

"Wh–what?"

"I'm not going back to Toronto. I left the label and bullshit behind me."

"But–but Edward, your dream!"

"Dreams change."

"I don't understand."

"I know and I'll explain everything. Carlisle said something to me before I left. He told me sometimes dreams change, but we haven't figured it out yet. My dream changed, Bella. I don't want to be thousands of miles away from you making music. I can't be. _You_ make the music for me. I want to be here with you. I want to build my life with you, as long as that is what you still want."

"You're staying?"

"If you'll have me."

Her eyes began to blink rapidly. "You're not leaving again?"

"Not until you order me away."

I pulled her back into my arms as the sobs started again.

 **~o0o~**

I held her tight and let her weep. Once she was all cried out, I wiped her face and handed her tissues. "No more tears, okay, Angel? I can't take it."

"O–okay."

I pressed a kiss to her head, inhaling her soft scent. "I'm going to have a shower. Then I want to crawl into our bed, hold you, and sleep for about a week."

"You look so tired."

"So do you. And you're too thin."

"I haven't been very hungry."

"Me, either. But I'm home and we're going to look after each other." I stroked her face. "I never should have left. I was chasing a dream I really didn't want anymore."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "I think, deep inside, I was trying to prove something."

"What?"

"Carlisle and I talked on the plane. I think, maybe, I was still trying to prove something to my father. If I was signed to a label and became famous then maybe in his eyes I would be a success, and not the failure he thinks I am."

"You're _not_ a failure."

"I see that now. I'm not going to measure my life the same way he does. I am done trying to be what he thinks is right. I am going to live for me. I want to be here—with you. In this little house with friends close by, a job I enjoy, the chance to sing on occasion."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah, it does."

She slid off my lap. "You go have a shower, and I'll make you a sandwich. You must be hungry."

"I am."

Her smile was soft. "Okay. I'll meet you upstairs."

I remembered the first time she said those words to me. The day I arrived here. The day I found my home.

This time my eyes filled with tears.

 **~o0o~**

The bed was comfortable. The pillows were fluffy and soft, the comforter as warm as I remembered. Having Bella curled beside me completed the intense relief and contentment I was feeling. My shower had been long and hot, and the plate of sandwiches Bella had waiting, gratefully devoured. I pressed another kiss to her head, probably the hundredth one I had laid on her since getting home. Thankfully, she didn't seem to mind.

"This feels almost surreal," she murmured.

"I know. But it is. I'm home and not leaving. Tomorrow, I'll see Emmett and we'll figure out the business. I'll go see Jasper and work things out with him, too."

"Everyone will be so happy to see you."

"I left a lot of people high and dry. I have to make up for that."

She leaned up on her elbow, shaking her head. "Everyone missed you, Edward. No one felt you had left them in a bad way. They all supported your decision."

"Still, I need to say my piece to them." I sucked in a deep breath. "And to you. Forgive me, Bella. I should never have left you. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"You're here now. That's all that matters."

I tucked her close. "I love you, my Angel."

She reached up, running her fingers through my hair, the caresses soft and gentle. "I love you."

I fell asleep holding her close.

 **~o0o~**

I woke up, disoriented for a moment, before remembering I was back in Riverstoke and in our bed. I sat up, looking around, taking it all in. The room was dim, but I could see the sun peeking behind the blinds. I was alone; Bella, I was sure, up hours ago and busy. I reached for my watch, grimacing when I saw it was almost two o'clock. I had slept hard. Throwing back the covers, I stood and stretched, then headed for the shower. I could hear voices downstairs, so I knew Bella was home and not at work. I was pleased about that—I was hoping she would be here with me today.

Once showered, I headed downstairs, into the kitchen. Bella was at the stove, her face breaking into a huge smile when she saw me.

"Hey, lazybones. I wondered if you were going to wake up today at all."

I crossed the room, pulling her into my arms and kissing her hard, ignoring the laughter around us. She clung to my shoulders as I bent her low, reveling in the feeling of having her close. When I lifted her back to her feet, she was blushing and giggling, her eyes bright. I dropped another kiss to her cheek, and turned to the people sitting at the table. Esme, Carlisle and Emmett were all grinning at me, and I wrapped my arm around Bella keeping her close.

"Good morning."

"Afternoon, you mean." Emmett laughed.

"Whatever," I smirked. "Good to see you."

He beamed. "You, too."

Carlisle laughed. "Don't listen to him. I've only been up for a couple hours." He stood and stretched. "In fact, I have to get to the hospital. I had another doctor cover my shift this morning so I could sleep. I'll see you all later."

He dropped a kiss on Esme's cheek, and hugged Bella. "Looking forward to the feast." He grinned, waving to Em, and clapping my shoulder as he left.

"What's happening here? Some sort of meeting?"

Bella nudged my hip. "I made brunch, but you were still sleeping, so I invited them over to help eat it."

"I missed brunch?"

She grinned. "I saved you a plate. Sit down."

Sitting at the table, I couldn't stop smiling. Listening to the laughter and teasing, eating a home-cooked meal, it felt so right, and I basked in the feeling. Bella was beside me, chatting at Esme. They were writing lists, talking recipes, and menus. Replete, I wiped my mouth, pushed away my plate, and reached over, picking up the paper.

"What is this?"

Bella beamed at me. "Dinner, this weekend. I'm having everyone over on Sunday to celebrate you coming home."

"You don't have to do that, Angel. It's a lot of work."

"I want to. I'm going to make all your favorites."

She looked so pretty and happy; she made me smile. My eyes dropped to her full mouth, sweeping back up her face to meet her gaze, as my tongue slid along my bottom lip, wishing we were alone and I could kiss her really hard. Lift her onto the table and show her just how much I had been missing her.

As if reading my mind, her cheeks bloomed and her eyes widened. She bit her lip, taking the list from my hand. "There is more coffee," she said pointedly. "If you're, ah, finished."

I chuckled and pulled her face to mine for a quick kiss. "We'll finish later," I promised, my lips close to her ear. "When I get you alone."

I stood, taking my plate and mug. "Come on, Em. Let's leave the women to their plans and talk."

He stood. "Thanks for the snack, Bella."

I laughed as I poured my coffee. Only Emmett would consider pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast a snack.

He flexed his arms. "What? I ate lightly so there'd be some for you. Luckily Esme had already made me breakfast or you'd be SOL."

I shot Bella a wink as we left the room. "Lucky, indeed."

 **~o0o~**

Emmett and I sat and talked for hours. He waved off my apology, but told me he was grateful to have me back.

"Mike is good, but he is still learning. We're busy enough to keep him on to help with the load."

I nodded. "Great. How far behind are we?"

"About a week."

"Okay. Let's go over the jobs and figure out how to catch up."

He clapped me on the back. "Glad you're home, Edward."

"Me, too. Now let's get down to business."

 **~o0o~**

Jasper was more than thrilled when I walked into the bar later, my arm around Bella. When I told him I was back for good, he threw up his hands with a wide smile.

"There is a God!"

I laughed at his antics.

"Saturday nights aren't the same here without you, Edward. You can have them back, and I can use you Friday nights behind the bar. Thursdays are Emmett's though. You can still do the occasional open mic if you want."

"Fair enough. That gives me an extra night with my girl."

He held out his hand. "Great."

Alice came from the kitchen. First she swatted my arm, told me I was a jerk for ever leaving, then clapped her hands when Jasper told her I would be back on the stage on Saturdays. After that, she hugged me and told me I was too skinny, and disappeared into the kitchen to get both Bella and me something to eat.

And just like that, I had my life back.

* * *

 **He is home.**

 **Thank you for reading. One chapter left which will post in a few days.**


	18. Chapter 18

**~Edward~**

Saturday night at the bar she was right there in the front as she always was, smiling _that_ smile for me, her love shining in those expressive, dark eyes for all to see. And for the first time in weeks, I found joy in my music again. I sang the way I wanted, hearing my notes blend and soar the way I intended them to; not watered down or amped up to the point the melody became clouded and unrecognizable. Meeting Bella's gaze, seeing her obvious pride and the glow of pleasure Esme and Carlisle wore, I knew my decision was right.

This was where I belonged. I was home.

We walked from the bar in the dark. The town was peaceful, the only lights behind shaded windows, and street lamps that shone down, highlighting the sheen of Bella's hair. We weren't in a hurry. My guitar was slung over my shoulder, and Bella was tucked beside me. The air was cool, summer fading away fast and the chill of autumn seeping into the days.

"Cold, Angel?"

"Nope. Perfect."

I dropped a kiss to her head. "Yes, you are."

She laughed softly, hugging my waist. "Biased, I think."

"No—just speaking the truth."

We strolled along, turning down our street. "Em and I are doing the new roof next week."

"You have time?"

"We made time. We're pulling off the porch next."

"You can't just repair it?"

"It's in bad shape. We want to check the underpinning and make sure the foundation is okay. Em drew up a couple sketches for you to look at. There's one I know you'll want."

"Then just tell him to go ahead."

"You sure?"

She gazed up at me, certain. "You know me, Edward. If you think I'll like it, do it."

"Okay."

We paused in front of the house. "It will be bigger." I pointed to the porch, swinging my guitar from my shoulder, setting it beside me. "With a nice railing and steps, and a place for a couple chairs. Em plans on adding some over-the-rail flower baskets for you, too."

"I love it already. We can sit and watch the world go by." She hummed.

I looked down at her, swallowing at the sudden nerves. "We could watch our kids play in the yard."

She squeezed my arm. "Yes, one day."

I turned to face her fully. "Maybe one day soon, Bella?"

"You'd like that?"

"I would. But I'd like something else first."

"What?"

I slipped a small box from my pocket and pressed it into her hand. "A few months ago Bella, you took a chance on a stranger and brought him to your home. I stood right here and looked at a little house, and knew I had finally found my home too. You showed me more love and support than I've had in years. I never want to be without that. Ever." I sucked in a deep breath, and lowered myself to one knee. "Would you marry me?"

Tears filled her eyes. She stared down at the leather box in her hand.

"It's small, Bella. But it's yours, if you want it. If you want me."

"I don't care if it's a twist tie, Edward. Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Standing, I wrapped her in my arms, swinging her around, laughing in happiness. I set her down, cupped her face and kissed her, pouring all the love I felt into that kiss.

I took the box from her hand and opened the lid, removing the ring and sliding it on her finger. Bending, I kissed her hand. "Mine, Angel. You're mine forever now."

She stared at the ring. It wasn't big or flashy. I couldn't even afford a large diamond, but the emerald ring with tiny diamonds and the matching band of flowing diamonds was pretty and sparkled with lots of fire. It had caught my eye when I went to Newton's Jewelers the day after I got home. I already knew I wanted to ask Bella to marry me and I didn't want to wait. Mr. Newton was thrilled and grateful that Mike was working for Em and I, and he had been very generous with his price. I had a plain band on hold for myself. His wife had assured me some women didn't have a diamond as an engagement stone and I thought Bella would like the emerald since she always told me she loved my eyes. It suited her small hand, the color of the emerald glowing under the street light.

"Do you like it, Bella? Mr. Newton says we can exchange—"

She held up her hand, shaking her head. "It's perfect. I love it, Edward." She clasped her hands over her heart. "I love you." She flung her arms around my neck. "Forever," she whispered.

I held her tight. "Forever."

 **~o0o~**

Sunday, the house buzzed. Bella got her wish of hosting a dinner in the new kitchen, and all day, the house smelled amazing. Everyone was over early, and we watched some games on the TV while our girls cooked, drank wine and laughed in the kitchen. They often came in to see what we were up to—which was basically nothing except the usual male BS of kibitzing, drinking too much beer, and shouting at the TV.

I loved it. Every minute of it.

I could smell the roasting meat, and knew all the side dishes she had planned. Yesterday, while I was working on some small jobs around the house, she had baked pies—far too many for us to eat in one day—but I didn't care. All my favorites were there, and that seemed to be the point of this dinner. This was her way of expressing her happiness.

There had been many congratulations. Esme and Carlisle were the only ones who knew what I had planned, and they brought champagne with them to celebrate. The ring was pronounced beautiful by the women and the men made their usual remarks about being me "whipped", but it was all in fun.

We sat down to a feast. Bella and Esme had outdone themselves, the table practically groaning under the weight of the food. Dishes were passed, everyone complimenting the cooks. I looked around the table, my smile growing wide.

A few months ago, these people were all strangers. Now, they were my family. I had been brought up to believe family was strictly blood, but that was wrong. Family was the people you loved, who supported you no matter what. They were your umbrella during a storm, and the brace that helped you get to your feet when you needed one.

My gaze fell on Bella. My Angel.

She was smiling, fussing over everyone, making sure they had what they needed. Her ring caught the light, glimmering on her finger as a sign of the love I had for her. No beginning, and no end. She caught my eye and leaned closer.

"Do you have everything you need?"

I smiled at her. "Yeah, Angel. I do." I kissed her gently. "I have _everything_."

 **~February~**

I shook my head, laughing. "No Jake, you can't turn my song into hip-hop."

He grinned at me, dimples flashing, his teeth brilliant white against his russet skin. "I bet I could."

"Not while I'm breathing."

Bella came in, setting down a platter of sandwiches. Jake beamed at her, putting down his guitar and grabbing one. I thought Emmett could eat. Jake made him look like a light weight. Bella ruffled his hair affectionately and I held out my arm, letting her settle on my knee.

Jake smirked at us. "I guess I won't test the theory, seeing as Bella feeds me so well."

I reached for a sandwich, having to agree with him. Bella was a stupendous cook, and she thoroughly took care of everyone she cared about.

Jake had shown up, early in the new year, with an offer I never saw coming. He told me things had gotten even worse after I left. Victoria and Riley were constantly arguing, and it came to light she had been having an affair with James, which caused another major blowup. Riley fired them both, and found out they had been conspiring behind his back to persuade artists to leave Region and attach themselves to a new label James and Victoria were planning to create.

 _He shook his head. "The way James and Victoria were treating the new talent was exactly what they did to you. They wanted the artist to get pissed off and leave. Then they would slide in and tell them how they had been fighting with Riley to help them and try to snag them for their own gain."_

I wasn't surprised to hear it. Victoria had shown up here about a month after I got back. I refused to see her, and Jasper escorted her from the bar. The local police met her outside the house and did the same, and I changed my cell phone number to stop her incessant calls. She finally gave up, having got the message I wanted nothing to do with her.

Jake had convinced Riley he wanted some new music. He had come here to work with me and buy some of my creations. We had been working together for almost two weeks, and I loved it. It was challenging, enjoyable, and it gave me a chance to stretch my artistic wings so to speak. When Jake asked about me going to B.C. to be part of the production end, I immediately declined, but he shook his head, holding up his hand.

" _Hear me out. First off, you'd be paid. It's only for a short time, and you are welcome to bring Bella. Think about it, Edward. You get the best of both worlds. Your music being played, and the chance to make sure it's done right, all while Bella is with you." He sat back and dangled the carrot. "If this goes well, your music would be sought after. It could open up a whole new world for you. One where you are in control this time. You could choose the who and when."_

Later, when I talked to Bella and Carlisle, I had to admit it was tempting. What I was being paid for my songs, plus the potential royalties, would make a huge difference to our life. Add in the experience, it was a great opportunity.

Both Carlisle and Bella agreed. Unlike last time, there was no contract, no tearing me away from Bella, or my life. I could set the schedule, make the decisions and be in control.

" _Would you like to go to B.C., my Angel?"_

" _Yes."_

 _I pulled her close. "Then it's settled."_

Jake wolfed down the sandwiches. "Man, I am gonna miss this food. You sure you don't want to come on tour with me as my personal chef, Bella?"

I growled at him, holding Bella tight. "No, she wouldn't."

Bella laughed, pressing a kiss to my head. "I can talk, Edward. But, no, thanks anyway, Jake. I'll cook for you when we come for Edward to work on the CD."

"Fair enough. But if you get tired of Daddy Long Legs here, let me know." He stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna go pack."

His footsteps echoed on the hard floors, the heavy thumps overhead.

"I'm gonna miss him."

I dropped a kiss to her cheek. "He adores you."

"He's like a big puppy. All full of energy and mischief. It's never dull when he's around."

"He eats more like a Great Dane."

She laughed. "He'll love dinner tonight. Esme and I have been cooking for days."

"That will tide him over until we go in a couple weeks."

She hummed, curling herself into my embrace.

"Are you excited?"

"I think so."

"It's not like last time, Bella."

"I know."

"Are you worried about my father?"

"A little."

I tugged her closer. "Don't be. He has no reason to see me again."

 _He showed up at the bar on a Saturday night. How he found me I didn't know, but I looked up from my guitar and he was there, sitting at the edge of the bar, glowering. His distaste was evident on his face, and I was immediately both angry and wary._

 _Why was he there?_

 _Bella saw the look on my face, and glancing around, her gaze found my father. She leaned over and spoke quietly to Carlisle, who turned and met my father's gaze. The disgust on his face became anger when he saw Carlisle as well as his mother Shelly, who was visiting that weekend. Once we had met her, she became a regular visitor to Riverstoke and part of our growing circle of adopted family._

 _I ended my set early, stood, and I approached my father, knowing many eyes were on us._

 _He looked the same as he always did—his posture rigid, shoulders set, and his demeanor cold. I tried to remember warmth or caring, but instead, I only remembered his distance. I was surprised to find the longing for his approval gone, and in its place, complete indifference._

 _I nodded at him. "Father."_

" _I see nothing's changed. Still wasting your life chasing a dream."_

 _I shook my head in disagreement. "A lot has changed. You can't be bothered to see it, and frankly, I don't feel like sharing. Why are you here?"_

" _I am done being patient. It is time for you to return to Vancouver."_

 _I gaped at him. "You can't order me around like an errant little boy. I am not returning to Vancouver. This is my home."_

" _Don't be ridiculous."_

" _I think you're being the ridiculous one here. You show up and demand I leave? You have no right."_

" _I'm your father. Your blood."_

" _Yes, you are my father. But you threw away any chance of that meaning something when you chose to ignore me for the past months." I crossed my arms, meeting his gaze. "Family is more than blood. It's caring, love, and support."_

 _I sucked in a deep breath. "My family is here. If you can be civil, you are welcome to join us for a drink."_

" _I will not sit down at a table with those people."_

" _Then you can leave."_

" _You would choose them over me?"_

 _I barked out a laugh. "You chose work over me. Strangers meant more to you than I ever did. You ignored me for years, and belittled everything I loved. Your opinion and feelings no longer matter."_

 _He slid off his chair, and stepped forward, his eyes narrowed. "You owe me a great deal of money."_

 _For the first time, I noticed his speech. It wasn't as smooth as usual. As he came closer, I realized he had been drinking. I always hated it when he drank. He was never a violent person, but after he had a few drinks in him, his tongue became exceptionally sharp. I needed him to say what he had to say and leave before he caused a scene._

" _Tell me how much and I will repay you as quickly as I can."_

" _I want it, now."_

" _I don't have it."_

" _You never will."_

" _I will figure it out."_

" _We'll figure it out together." Bella appeared in front of me. She reached behind, grasping my hand. "I don't like the tone you're speaking to my fiancé in. I would like you to leave."_

" _Fiancé, now? What a loser. Frankly, you stupid girl, I don't care what you say. He is coming with me, and he can work his debt off. Once he's done, let's see how fast you take him back."_

 _My father reached past Bella to seize my arm. With a gasp, she grabbed his arm, stopping him. His temper erupted and pushed her to the side, causing her to stumble. Carlisle and I grasped for her before she hit the floor, both of us livid._

" _You bastard!" I yelled, wrapping her close. All hell broke loose. Emmett had my father in a headlock; Carlisle was standing in front of Bella and I protectively. Jasper cleared the bar in a huge jump, grabbing his phone, ready to call the police. The entire bar watched as my father glared at us, but didn't make another move._

" _Let him go, Emmett," Carlisle spoke up, his voice stern. He directed his anger at my father. "You make one more move toward either of them, you'll be sorry."_

 _My father straightened up. "How surprising. One slacker defending another. How the two of you got together, I have no idea, but good riddance. You've obviously had a bad influence on Edward."_

 _Carlisle laughed. "Whatever Ed. Whoever you want to blame, go ahead. God knows you can't blame yourself."_

 _My father pointed a finger at me. "You owe me."_

" _Leave the boy alone. Whatever it is, I'll pay it. Give me a figure and I'll write you a check," Carlisle spat out._

 _I gaped at him. So did my father. Then he recovered. "Have friends paying off our debts now, Edward?" He sneered. "I'm not sure you can afford it, Carlisle. He has quite a large debt."_

 _Carlisle laughed. "First off, he is more than a friend. You bloody well know that. Edward is family. We take care of our family here. And I know he's good for it. He's one of the most trustworthy people I know. The fact you can't, or won't, see that in your own son, is just sad." He gave my father a look that spoke volumes. "Shame his"—he raised his hands, making quotation marks in the air—"'real family' refuses to accept or see him for the amazing young man he is." Then he smirked. "As for affording it, I can assure you, I could buy and sell you ten times over, Ed. Trust me on that one."_

 _My father blanched, then shook off the hand Emmett still had on his shoulder. "I'll send you an invoice."_

 _Carlisle nodded. "You do that."_

 _My father looked around the room, and all the unfriendly eyes watching him. "I'm leaving."_

 _Carlisle stepped to the side, gently pushing Bella and I back. "No one is stopping you. In fact, you've interrupted a highly enjoyable evening. Since you're too stubborn to stay and enjoy your son's talent, it's best you do leave."_

 _My father strode by, stopping to glare at me. "Last chance, Edward."_

 _I stared at him, shocked to realize I no longer had any feelings toward him. I was emotionless. "Don't want it."_

" _We're done."_

 _Relief was the only thing I felt at that moment. I shrugged._

 _He stormed out._

 _I pulled Bella into my arms. "Are you all right?"_

 _She nodded against my chest, her arms clutching me hard. "Are you?"_

" _I'm fine."_

 _I met Carlisle's gaze. He clapped me on the shoulder and smiled, trying to ease the tension. "What's a night out without some family drama?"_

 _Everyone chuckled._

 _I looked at Jasper. "Just give me a moment and I'll start back up."_

" _Take your time." He jerked his head in the direction of the hall. "My office is empty."_

" _Carlisle?" I asked quietly._

" _With you."_

 _In the office, I cupped Bella's face. "Are you sure you're okay?"_

" _I am. I was so scared he would hurt you or say more nasty things."_

" _His words don't hurt now, Angel. The thought of him hurting you almost did me in."_

" _He didn't. I'm fine."_

" _We don't ever have to see him again. He will never get near you again."_

" _Or you."_

" _No."_

 _I turned to Carlisle. "I will pay you back."_

 _He grinned. "I know. Do I look at all worried?"_

" _I don't know when…"_

" _I'm not. We'll figure it all out."_

" _I don't get why he showed up, or how he found me."_

" _He showed up to make a point. He was so sure by now you would need him and agree to whatever he wanted." Carlisle winked. "I guess you showed him."_

" _He won't be back, that's for sure."_

" _Thank goodness," Bella muttered._

 _I shook my head. "Can you check Bella out?"_

" _I'm fine. I didn't hit the floor."_

" _He touched you."_

" _Edward, I'm fine."_

 _Just to appease me, Carlisle did a quick check, making sure she was fine. Then he left us alone. I wrapped her in my arms, grateful she was with me._

" _Are you okay?" she whispered._

" _I am. I'm a little embarrassed by his behavior and pissed off he interrupted our night, but I'm okay."_

 _She studied my face, worry etched in her expression. "We can talk about it later, but really, I'm fine. I am glad he's gone, though."_

 _She smiled. "Then let's go back to our family."_

 _I kissed her gently. "Yeah, Angel. Our family."_

I studied her worried face, knowing she was remembering that day. "He won't come near me, Angel. Promise. He has his money, and he has washed his hands of me."

"Okay," she breathed out, still sounding worried.

I grinned at her, wanting to reassure her. "Jake will be with me. Nobody gets past that big dog."

This time she smiled, looking more herself. "Okay."

 _ **~o0o~**_

The wind blew the trees, the branches swaying in the breeze bringing the crisp air of the fall inside. I sat in my favorite chair, my guitar in hand, strumming thoughtlessly.

I spent a lot of time in my little music room these days. My trip to B.C. had been a successful one. So successful I was writing a lot of songs for various artists these days. I spent less time with Emmett and our construction company, but he had brought another friend of ours from Toronto to help. I still pitched in, but my time was more eaten up with the music. The business ran well, and they were still busy. It was good for all of us.

My debts were paid. My music company had a healthy bottom line, and I would never be worried about money again. Thanks to royalties, I would never have to ask for help from my father or anyone else.

We never heard from him again, other than the ridiculously detailed and expensive invoice he sent to Carlisle. My embarrassment reached epic proportions when he showed it to me. It became even more embarrassing when he told me Shelly insisted on paying it, saying my grandfather would have wanted to help me. I, in turn, insisted on paying her back, and we argued for months about it, until she finally agreed.

Bella's soft voice startled me, and I looked up to find her holding a steaming cup of coffee and a plate of her cookies. With a grin, I took both, setting them on the table, then tugged her onto my knee.

"Hey, my Angel."

"I thought you could use a break. You've been up here a while."

"I finished the new one for Jake. Just clearing my mind. That one that had been playing through my head, just won't come out. I can't grasp it."

"It will."

"I was thinking, it's time for a vacation. I owe you a honeymoon."

We were married in a simple ceremony, during one of my trips to Vancouver. Esme and Carlisle were with us, and we went to city hall and exchanged private vows. When we returned, there was a huge party at the bar, and we celebrated with our friends. It was very us. But I wanted to take her away.

Her smile was wide. "I'd like that."

"I was thinking Hawaii."

"Oh, Edward!"

"I'll start checking into it."

"We need to go soon. You have work to do when we get back."

"Oh? Got other plans I don't know about?"

"I think we may need to move, or add on an addition."

"An addition?"

She inhaled and held my face between her hands, meeting my gaze. Tears glimmered in her deep brown gaze.

"Angel?"

"I'm pregnant, Edward. We're going to have a baby."

No words had ever been sweeter. No news more welcome. I wrapped her in my arms, burying my face into her neck. "Bella, _Angel_ … I love you."

A baby. A family. My family. I was going to show this child all the love I had been denied growing up. My child would never doubt how much they meant to me.

I covered her mouth with mine, showing her my joy.

She curled tighter into my lap, and I sat back, holding her, feeling the elation settle into my bones, thinking of my life since that fateful day.

A snowstorm that delayed me.

A protective angel that found me.

A spur of the moment decision that led to a new life.

A love that changed my life, and created a new one.

The elusive song in my head suddenly had a name, and words.

It was what Bella was to me.

My home.

My final destination.

* * *

 **Well my friends, that is it. Another one done. Thank you for reading, and for all your reviews. I have a Christmas story that will begin posting tomorrow. One chapter per day for ten days. I will warn you it is sad, and contains subject matter that may be a trigger to some. But there is a HEA as always. I hope you join me!**

 **Many thanks to Midnight Cougar for her work on this story, and my prereaders for their help.**


End file.
